Christmas Classics
by neko-nya
Summary: A collection of christmas stories, though not all classics like the title says but christmas stories nonetheless DarkxKrad DaixSat
1. Scrooge 1

Christmas Classics

Scrooge: Part 1

Kei was dead, to be perfectly blunt yet in a very poetic way, Kei was as dead as a doorknob. But still…why doorknobs? Why not…rocks? Rocks were dead too. Or dead as a piece of metal? Curtains? A lamp? Anyways, Kei was dead, his business and everything else was left to Krad.

Did Krad care that Kei was dead? Most certainly. Did he care in a humane sort of sympathetic oh-there-goes-a-dear-old-friend-boo-hoo-hoo way? No way in hell. Rich and glamorous, he practically lived at the office with his assistant, Satoshi, Kei's son, the only reason Satoshi was still there was because it was written in Kei's will.

Suddenly the door was knocked on, distracting him from his work, he grumbled and answered it, outside was a boy by the name of Takeshi who was dressed like a homeless with a cup in his hand, "Hikari-sama…money for the poor?"

Krad slammed the door in his face, he had been asking for money as long as he could remember now, then the door knocked again, the blonde stalked over and opened it only to see Takeshi dressed as an infant…a very big infant who wasn't cute at all, he cried and held a sigh 'money for the baby' and had the door slammed in his face once more.

The blonde was very annoyed now, so he went over and grabbed his riffle which was above his fire place and loaded it, the door knocked again, he smirked and opened it, gun in hand, "Krad-ku-" The poor redhead at the door nearly passed out at the sight of the gun, "Eeto…Krad-kun?"

Golden eyes blinked rather disappointedly, "Oh…it's you, Niwa…"

"Umm…merry Christmas!"

Too prideful for the traditional line of 'bah humbug', he simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Who cares about Christmas? What's so good about it anyways?" Aside from the presents of course.

"Well there's always the feeling of togetherness…"

"Screw togetherness."

Daisuke gasped, "You don't mean that…anyways, come to our Christmas party!"

"Have you not heard a single word I said? Christmas is a waste of time!"

"Surely you can't mean that, I mean _Dark's_ coming too!"

Low blow. Dark was an old friend that the blonde had always liked, not that he'd admit it of course, "…so?"

"That's mean…can I see Satoshi-kun?"

"He's working."

"Not anymore!" He ran in and ended up dragging a blue haired boy back out, "Come on Satoshi-kun!"

Krad frowned, "Get back to work."

"Don't be so heartless Krad."

That sounded funny coming from the mouth of the person who suggested that they shot Takeshi when he tried to beg in the first place. "_That_? Coming out of _your_ mouth?"

Satoshi looked away, "Well it _is_ Christmas…"

"Oh gods, not you too…"

Daisuke giggled, "Krad-kun, you're the only person I know who's too stubborn for Christmas."

"Am I supposed to feel special about that?"

"If you want."

Then they saw Takeshi approach the door, Krad smirked and raised the gun at the boy who yelped and ran off, "Do as you wish, but I assure you, I'm not going to this Christmas party or anything of yours."

The redhead pouted, "You will, just you watch…come on Satoshi-kun, let's head back to my place, _Dark_ promised to come over today. I'm sure he'll be _disappointed_ that Krad-kun couldn't make it to the party!" he yelled loudly as he left.

Krad's eyes twitched as the door closed, "That's just cheap…"

He sat at his desk unable to concentrate on his work and took out a little trinket that Dark had given him from before, it was a little silver necklace, he stared at it as it whirled around, he sighed and put it back in his drawer when he heard the sound of carolers at the door. He grabbed his gun and opened the door with a grin, "Yes? How may I help you today?" He asked cocking the gun.

The carolers fled screaming in terror.

Krad laughed.

Then he headed back in. Today was a relatively good day, not really, but it just got better listening to carolers screaming their heads off.

-----------------

That night he tossed and turned about in his bed when suddenly he sat up, the figure in the room smirked, but then the blonde fell back asleep, "Hey! Don't go back to sleep! Wake up you idiot!"

Krad rubbed his eyes and looked around, "I must be hearing things…"

Then he went back to sleep.

The figure's eye twitched, "Hikari Krad…your money's being stolen!"

The blonde sat up, "What?"

"You're awake…"

Krad looked at the figure, "K-Kei? You're dead! You died last year!"

"So? You don't believe that I was Kei huh?"

"Obviously." Krad rolled his eyes.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed."

"And I see your eyes are still squinty."

The ghost winced at the insult, "Ouch…that just hurt…"

"You can still feel pain?"

"Not physically, but mentally, that hurt a lot. Inside I'm crying."

"I'm glad." Then he noticed the long chain that he was dragging along, "What's with the chain? Did you die in a prison or something? I thought you died of a stroke…"

"I did…these are the chains that I have forged in my life."

Krad yawned boredly, "Oh, you mean those are all the bad things you've done in life and all that other crap?"

"Precisely. I realize now, that I should've spent more time with my son than hoarding over the money which _you_ now have, oh woe is me! Why was I so _stupid_? I should've spent it all while I was still alive instead of passing it down to _you_! Oh all those horrid things I've done in life I so regret now…"

The blonde interrupted him, "Oh please, that's so cliché, chains full of regret? Couldn't you think or something more creative? Even one of those long strings of sausages would be better!"

Kei frowned, "I didn't pick it you know, I'm not the person in charge. You think I _like_ these chains?"

"I didn't think you'd be in charge."

His old boss snorted, "Anyways, I'm here to warn you."

"Of what? Three evil ghost people who will come to scare me to make me see the error of my ways?"

The ghost was somewhat speechless, "Y-yea…how'd you know?"

Krad frowned, "Again with the cliché-ness! Why can't you think of anything better? This is like something out of a story book! Ohhhhh three ghosts are going to visit me and I'll be traumatized and I'll be all nice to everyoneand live happily ever after."

"…you can stop with the sarcasm now."

The blonde crossed his arms, "Tell them not to bother visiting me, I need my beauty sleep if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry, I already booked an appointment, you won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"How dare you book appointments for me without my permission! I refuse!"

"Too bad for you, how's Satoshi doing?"

Golden eyes glared at the figure, "He's at Niwa's house."

"I see…" Then he checked the watch on his wrist, "I have to go, I have an appointment with this guy called Jacob Marley, we're going to wallow in self pity about our chains over a cup of tea." And so, the figure headed out of the room, running into the door as he did, he swore, "They said I could go through doors!"

Krad stiffed his laughter as a very disgruntle ghost left the room, slamming the door behind him, he muttered under his breath, "Serves you right for disturbing my sleep…"

A moment later the ghost returned looking rather pitiful, "Krad? Would you be so kind as to unlock the front door so I can get out?"

The blonde sighed and got out of bed to let the ghost out, he practically booted the spirit out of the house, when he returned to his bedroom he was surprised when a figure paced around his room impatiently. Amethyst eyes flickering keenly as he looked at the blonde who stared at him, a couple sandy blonde strands of hair fell into his eyes, he swore and brushed them away, "What took you so long?"

----------------

Nya

Christmas! From now, till the end of December, this is my second Christmas-y fic XD Suggestions are welcomed, as for now, it's scrooge! These won't all be funny o.O The genre shall range but I didn't feel like making millions of different stories so you'll have to live with this Christmas collection one :P Yes, these will all be DarkxKrad and DaixSat incase you were wondering. Umm...what else...eeto...I can't remember so enjoy XD


	2. Scrooge 2

Christmas Classics

Scrooge: Part 2

Golden eyes narrowed, "And who are you?"

The spirit huffed, brushing more sandy blonde hair out of his violet eyes, he was dressed in a simple coat and black pants, not very…ghosty, "I'm the ghost of Christmas past."

He must've looked really skeptical when he said, "You're just a boy."

The boy snorted, "A dead spirit boy that's currently haunting people, mind you. Argentine's the name."

"I see, well if you'd be so kind as to let me go back to sleep-"

The boy crossed his arms and glared, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me! You're not allowed to fall asleep on people who're here to haunt you! I waited for the equivalent of two minutes and thirty-eight seconds for you to get back here!"

Krad followed and crossed his arms, "I can't help it if the ghost of my old boss came back to haunt me but then couldn't figure out how to work a frickin lock."

"I see…anyways, let's begin this thing shall we? I have a busy schedule, millions of people to haunt and make them feel horrible and guilty and terrible and horrific and dreadful and awful..."

"My, doesn't that sound cheery."

"Best job in the world. Anyways," He snapped his finger, "On with the show."

-s-c-h-o-o-l--s-u-c-k-s-

They ended up in a very dreary looking place, Krad frowned, "Great…out of all places to be…school…"

"What a crap school you have."

"Tell me about it…not literally, or else I'd have to beat your head in, anyways that'd take days, I doubt you have that long. I swear, we ran off welfare."

The boy nodded and walked through the walls, Krad looked at it uncertainly remembering how his old boss had ran into the door in a not so graceful way, the spirit gestured for him to follow, "Come on, we can walk through walls and people and other stuff, it's awesome!"

Reluctantly, he followed and was amazed when he stepped through the doorway, he followed the spirit to a classroom to see himself sleeping along with half the class, he rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Ah yes, good old times…" His eyes trailed over to another sleeping figure with messy violet hair, then a nudge was sent to his side, he looked down, "What?"

Argentine grinned, "I see _someone's_ got a crush…" The blonde blushed and smacked the boy on the head earning him a pout. Then the bell rang, the class and ran past them, "And whoosh! Look at them go!" The boy grinned childishly.

"_Come on Krad! Let's go eat lunch!"_

Krad watched in silence as Dark ushered him out of the class with a lunch box in his hands, _"But I'm not hungry…"_

"_You're never hungry!"_

"_Because I'm not!"_

"_That's why you're so skinny! So come on! Let's go!"_

He watched himself get dragged out of the room, he didn't try very hard to resist the other boy, he remembered. The spirit smirked, "Ah love is in the air."

"Shut up already!"

"Fine then, we'll move on."

"What-I didn't say that!" Honestly, he didn't want to leave the scene, he missed those times when he had the violet haired boy tugging at his arm, ushering him to eat.

"Too bad." Then he snapped his fingers again.

------------------

Krad blinked as they entered a stadium-ish room, "Isn't this-"

"This is when you people graduated from school."

"_Krad!"_

The blonde watched himself turn around to see his friend, _"Yea?"_

Dark grinned, Krad felt himself want to smile at the grin, _"Congrats on graduating!"_

He had shook the other boy's hand with a grin of his own, _"You too! I didn't think you would!"_

The boy pouted, _"That's mean Krad…"_

"_I know."_

"_Let's keep in touch okay?"_

"_Yea, sure."_

A kiss was planted on his cheek, _"I'll see you around then!"_

He watched himself wave rather stupidly, "Did I really look that stupid?"

"See for yourself you stupid."

He frowned and smacked the boy on the head again, "Insult me will you?"

"Stop hitting me!" He whined and snapped his fingers again.

----------------

Argentine looked at his watch, "Crap, I only have a bit of time left, this will be the last part."

"Thank god…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said thank god, you stupid brat!"

**Smack**.

"Stop hitting me! This is child abuse!"

"You're dead already! Just hurry up with this and let me sleep!"

The boy pouted and pointed to another version of him, a bit older, on the phone, _"What? Tomorrow? Sorry…I can't, I have work."_

More talking, _"I'm sorry Dark, this is a pain in the ass, my boss isn't giving me any time off, I know, I hate him!"_

The spirit sighed, "Ironic how you turned out sorta like your boss eh?"

**Smack**.

"I did not! I know how to unlock doors!"

The boy whined, "Take this!" He snapped his fingers and transported them to a classroom.

"Oh god…" Krad groaned in horror as he saw his old teacher in the middle of a lecture, no one was alive in the classroom, well they were alive but none of them were awake making them pretty much dead.

Argentine blinked, "Well, looks like my time's up, it's been fun, see you."

With a snap of a finger, he ended up in his bedroom again, he sighed and sat on his bed and sighed again, "I can't believe I'm going through a guilt trip because of some brat." Then poof! Another spirit showed up, he frowned, "Another one?"

"Hello there. I'm the spirit of Christmas present!"

Krad stared at the girl with silver-ish hair and emerald eyes, dressed in a fancy and Christmasy robe, "Are you in denial about your age, spirit?"

"Call me Towa-chan!"

"Towa…"

"Towa-_chan_!"

The blonde gave a slow now, "Alright then, Towa-_chan_, what are _you_ going to show me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be fun!" She giggled.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get it over with, I want to sleep."

"So rude!" She shook the bells that seemed to appear out of nowhere and the scene changed right before his eyes.

------------------

"_Tou-san!"_

"_Saehara! Were you successful today?"_

"_No, I almost got shot…"_

"_Oh well…another day! Tomorrow's Christmas, we can give him a break…" _He grinned and patted his son on the head, it was almost as though he was never almost shot.

Krad blinked as he watched the boy's family in their very comfy house, the blonde's eyes narrowed, "What happened to the poor part he always seemed to be begging for?"

"Don't you know? Wow, you're stupider than you seem aren't you? They're perfectly fine, just a little mental and insane and messed up, but perfectly fine nonetheless."

"They all meant the same thing."

"Quite you! Don't question the spirit!"

"Yes ma'am…"

The girl huffed, "It's Towa-chan!"

"Yes Towa-chan…ma'am…miss…" At that point he decided that it was better to simply…shut up.

"Anyways, next…" She rang her bells and poof! They turned into magical horsies that could talk, fly and even tap dance! No, they weren't _that_ cool, they simply changed scenes and then, the spirit squealed rather loudly, if normal people other than Krad even though he wasn't all that normal heard her…they'd be freaked out, like Krad was, "Oh my god! They're so cute! I just want to go and hug them or something!"

Golden eyes blinked as he looked at where he was, it was Daisuke's room. And there the said redhead was, asleep on the bed with two other figures. On one side, he was hugging Satoshi who looked rather…dead when he was asleep. Peaceful…but dead nonetheless. Krad didn't smile at the heartwarming sight nor did he squeal and prance about like Towa did, he couldn't care less about those two. They had each other and it wasn't like one of them was traumatized in anyway, not that he'd care if they were.

Nope, the one he was looking at was the third figure, he walked over by going around the bed since the thought of walking through their bodies freaked him out almost as much as Towa's squealing. The spirit was putting on a very fangirl-ish face while she watched the two sleep, which of course, she didn't consider to be rude in any way possible, "They look so cute together!"

Krad looked down at Dark who was seemingly asleep, until he opened his eyes. The blonde jumped slightly, he'd probably get called a stalker or a thief if he was caught…then he remembered that they couldn't see him, he sighed and continued watching...which is the lighter term for gawking. Never in his life had he felt more like a stalker than at that exact moment, he was watching people sleep! Not just people, the people closest to him, which wasn't all that close but closer than other people.

Violet eyes blinked as he rolled onto his back and rested his head on his arms, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, which made him look very cool, not that he wasn't cool before but it was s different kind of cool when he did that. It was angsty _and_ cool, cool in an angsty way, Krad blushed and kicked the thought out of his head. The violet haired boy sighed, "I wonder if Krad's going to be there tomorrow…"

He was thinking about…him? The blonde inwardly cheered, but then he remembered what he had told the redhead, the whole no-way-in-hell-I'm-going-to-your-party thing, ugh, stupid, stupid tourette syndrome-ness, of course it only happened when somewhere deep inside him knew he was going to regret it later. He wanted to do nothing more than to pound his own his head in at the moment.

The blonde smiled softly, "Dark…"

Then a certain spirit popped in front of him, through Dark's body, she was standing in his stomach, he screamed, she squealed, "You two look so cute together!"

"What are you talking about you insane spirit girl thing? Have all these years finally gone to your head?"

"I'm not that old!"

"So what?"

"It's obvious you like him!"

"So what?" He was repeating himself…so what?

Dark just continued to stare at the ceiling angsting about everything he could while the two unseen figures argued. He didn't know about one of the figures passing through his body either, otherwise, he would've freaked out big time.

The spirit huffed, "No more staring for you!"

She ran her bells and they disappeared just in time to miss out of Dark's silent musing, "I hope Krad goes…I really miss him…"

-a-n-g-s-t--a-n-g-s-t--a-n-g-s-t-

They ended up in the same house, Krad rolled his eyes, "I'm going back up."

"No! Don't you dare! Look at the bunny first!"

Krad looked over at the rabbit asleep on the couch, "…what?"

"It's so cute!" She said squealing again.

The blonde's eye twitched, "You brought me down just to show me the _rabbit_?" _I could've been watching Dark!_

"What's wrong with that? It's cute and you can't deny it."

"I can so."

"Can not."

"Can so."

"Can not."

"Can so."

"You're just angry about not getting to stare at your lover boy."

Krad blushed, "I don't stare and I am not!"

"Yea you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yea you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yea you are!"

By that time, With had woken up and watched the two, after all, he was an animal and animals had special senses that allowed them see beyond the naked-eye-ness of people's naked eyes…maybe it was because their eyes were dressed? Did rabbits dress up their eyes? What about cats and dogs…and iguanas? What about penguins? Anyways, the rabbit looked up and kyu'ed happily and leapt for the blonde, of course, he leapt right through the male and landed on the floor with a thud.

Towa stared in horror then pointed _the_ finger of accusation, "Oh my god you killed him!"

And of course, Krad stood his ground to defend himself, "I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, now what are you going to do about it?"

Krad looked down at the rabbit which was lying _in _his foot, he took a step back, "I dunno…" Was he _supposed _to know?

"What do you mean you don't know? The rabbit's going to _die_!"

"No he's not, the worse that can happen is if he becomes a little crippled rabbit." Saying that didn't help with the situation.

The spirit began to cry, "You're so cruel! If the bunny dies it's all your fault!"

"No! You brought us down here!"

"It was you he was jumping for!"

He ran out of things to say, "…so what?"

The spirit began to cry very loudly, she was practically wailing, "Now the bunny's going to die and everyone's going to be sad including that hottie you were talking to and that cute boy and the other cute boy he was hugging and the rest of the family too! And it's all _your_ fault! And all you can say is _so what!_? You're so cruel! How can you live like that? How can you live with yourself? Have you no shame? Probably not, but still! Ugh! How could you? The poor bunny!"

His mind only managed to take in the words bunny, die, sad, hottie, cute, cute, hugging, fault, what, cruel, live, shame, ugh, you, bunny. The blonde raised a brow and stared at the girl, "…what on _earth_ are you babbling about?"

"You're such a meanie!" She sobbed, kneeling on the ground to get more of a dramatic effect.

"I see…lady-"

"Towa-chan!"

"Err…right, Towa-chan…you've got to calm down!"

"How can I? The rabbit's going to die and it's all your fault! And I'm going to get blamed for it and I'll probably get this really cool robe taken away from me and my bells and all these other really cool things I got for taking up this job! This is all your fault Krad! All your fault!"

"Am I supposed to be feeling guilty about this?"

She gasped, "You-"

They both fell silent as a figure headed down the stairs, it was Dark, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he had heard the thud and decided to check it out, "With? What are you doing on the ground?"

Towa nudged the blonde, emerald eyes narrowing slightly, "Feel guilty…feel _very_ guilty…"

"It's not working, the only thing I feel bad about is not getting my sleep." And making Dark go all angsty which made him look really cool which made Krad want to go to the party very badly but his pride stood in his way, standing very tall and wide so he couldn't really get around it. He was being bullied by his own pride…how strange.

The spirit sighed, "You'll learn…just you wait, your last appointment, you're seeing _the_ professional."

Krad muttered sarcastically, "Wow…I'm scared now…"

Towa crossed her arms and went for the threatening look, "You should be."

Krad just gave her a bored look, "Uh huh…"

"Yup, you should be, he usually does the job, really well too, we don't know how but he just does."

"What are you trying to get at?"

She tsk'ed and waggled her finger in his face, "Just you wait…"

By that time the blonde figured she was stalling for time, "Just get to the point already."

She looked at her watch and laughed nervously, "Well I'm out of time, time to take you back you cruel cruel child…"

She rang the bells once more and they ended up in his bedroom once more, the only thing that he could think of was…finally! Krad sighed, she was probably stalling to end the whole 'appointment' thing. There was a tap and he looked over and groaned, "So soon? Normal cliché-ness would allow the victim to sleep a bit first!"

The figure in the black robe merely grabbed him by the sleeve and they were off.

------------------

Nya

Next chapter! XD The chapter after this shall be the last for the Scrooge part, and the part after that shall be announced...in the next chapter:D Argentine and Towa! And the last ghost shall be...someone :) Until then! Enjoy and let it snow, let it snow, let it snow X3


	3. Scrooge 3

Christmas Classics

Scrooge: Part 3

"I suppose you're the ghost of Christmas future?" The ghost nodded, suddenly there was a very strong wind which blew his hood off revealing a boy who looked really bored. Krad gaped, "You're not serious…you're my age! Why am I being beaten up by people like you and younger? This is so demoraling!"

The ghost raised a brow and held up a sign, _technically, I'm older than you._

The spirit sent a smack to the blonde's head, who in turn, glared at him, "What the hell? Don't smack me you dumb…cloak-wearing-freak! The least you can do is talk!" The boy shook his head and gestured to his throat while holding up a sign, "…I see…a sore throat?"

The spirit nodded, and began to write another sign, _I am Aku, your last appointment._

"Uh huh, and _you're_ the professional I've heard."

Scribble, scribble.

_That's right._

"And you're going to show me the inevitable…"

_Well not really inevitable…_

The blonde crossed his arms and looked at the ghost boredly, "So you're here to show me the error of my ways and try to guilt me?"

_Basically._

"Where are we?"

_A cemetery._

"I can see that." Krad looked around.

_Doesn't this place make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?_

"No…are you trying to be sarcastic on paper?"

_Perhaps, but it should feel familiar to you, look._

The spirit pointed to the tombstone, Krad raised a brow and kneeled down to look at it, he read it out loud to himself. "Krad Hikari, sir stick-up-the-ass, unloved and died alone." He scoffed, "Wow…you can sure feel the love…"

Then a relativelytall redhead came by sighing, _"Krad…why didn't you go to my party? If you did that would've changed everything! Everything I say!" _Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh.

The golden eyed boy shot a look over at the spirit, "So this is what you're trying to get at, it's that stupid party again! All you queer people seem to be trying to guilt me into going to Niwa's party!"

The spirit shrugged and looked away. Daisuke continued sighing, _"Dark was so disappointed…he gave up after that year, you two would've had such a wonderful future! Oh why Krad? Why didn't you come instead of spending the next day complaining about lack of sleep? Why?" _He began to sob...and sigh, _"Why? Why? Why Krad?"_

Krad raised a brow and plugged his ears, "This doesn't make anything inside me stir, though I wonder how I would've reacted if I wasn't dead and buried six feet under...in this scenario anyways…"

Aku raised a brow and shook his head in disappointment, _I'm ashamed of you, does the sight of your own grave, not to mention the rude words engraved on it…_he switched signs since he ran out of room, _disturb you?_

"Why should it? I'm dead."

The boy sighed and transported them to a different scenario while Daisuke, still wailing, began to punch the headstone still screaming 'why' very dramatically.

-w-h-y--o-h--w-h-y--o-h--w-h-y

"_Why Krad?"_

The blonde's eyes twitched, "I thought we weren't at the graveyard anymore!"

_We aren't. Look around dimwit._

Krad complied, unenthusiastically and was surprised to find Dark standing there, grown up…ish. Well not really, but he did look older and handsomer. And again, _very_ angsty as he looked out the window in almost a longing way.

_I didn't want to have to do this to you but…too bad for you._

"What? All he's doing is staring out the window." The man sighed again, "I really wish they would all stop sighing, it's really annoying…"

"_Krad…why didn't you show up at the party? I could've sworn you liked me…maybe I was wrong but still, I liked you! Why didn't you show up?"_

"He…liked me?" Krad was shocked, well not really but he managed to act like it. "Why didn't he just tell me?" He got another smack in the head, "What was that for?"

_For being stupid._

"I'm not stupid!"

Aku took a moment and scribbled words onto his sign that magically erased itself after being read. _Yes you are._

"_Why Krad? I loved you you know! I mean sure you're somewhat an ass and all that but still, why didn't you go? Why weren't you nicer at school? Why'd you have to be so mean to me?"_

"Hey! I'm the reason you passed school! And now when I'm dead you _complain!_? Just you wait, I'll get you…"

_You're dead._

Krad turned around and snapped, "Don't give me all this dead crap! You're dead too! I'll just haunt him and kill _his_ sleep!"

"_Dark-san!"_

The blonde froze at the voice and turned around, eye twitching. _"Yes?"_

"_Are you alright? I heard you moaning, thinking about Krad again?"_

That sounded sooooo wrong…Dark sighed and sniffled sadly, _"Yea, I can't help it…"_

"_It's okay…poor Dark-san…"_ Then she _hugged_ him.

By that time Krad was shaking the poor spirit by the hood, "Get me away from here you freak! Argh! I'm going to kill him! How dare he go off with the Harada girl!"

The boy wrote very messily onto the sign, it was barely legible, _that's because you didn't gooo to the party-_

"Who cares about the goddamn party?" A moment later, out of fury, he knocked his pride down, it fell with a 'whumph' for some reason, "Fine I'll go!"

Shakily the spirit got up, _have you learned the errors of your way?_

"What errors? I said I'd go to the party, not correct my way of living. I'm not about to stop shooting carolers because I had three ghosts, one a brat, another insane and you, mute. It's going to take more than that to make me 'learn the errors of my way' you moron."

"I give up…you're so _stubborn!_"

Krad raised a brow, "So you _can _talk…"

"_Dark-san…"_

The two looked at the two fearfully as they began to close the gap between them, "Holy shit! Get us out of here!" Aku nodded hastily and they ended up back in his bedroom, "You stupid brat! Don't you _ever_ show that to me again! Be gone with you!"

"My time's up anyways…" Krad crossed his arms and waited for the boy to leave, Aku turned around, "You can't see this."

"Why not?"

"It's confidential how I depart from people's dreams."

The blonde frowned, "And what are you going to do? Knock me out?"

"Exactly…" A moment later, something hard hit his head and he fell onto his bed with a 'whumph'.

-w-h-u-m-p-h-

The blonde woke up, he had a headache, he swore, the doorbell rang, he sighed and grabbed the gun he usually kept under his pillow and headed to the door to blow the carolers' heads off. Then he remembered everything that had happened…and shrugged and opened the door with the gun anyways, screaming carolers always cheered him up.

He smirked and went back inside to change, singing lightly to himself, "Tis' the season tohear screaming, fa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-la…"

-t-i-s--t-h-e--s-e-a-s-o-n--t-o--h-e-a-r--s-c-r-e-a-m-i-n-g-

Dark sat on the chair swinging his legs, "I wonder if he's going to come…everyone's here already…" he sighed angstfully, "I guess not…"

"Dark-san…"

The boy looked up, "Risa-chan…"

"Eeto…would you…like to dance?" She asked blushing.

"Yea sure." He smiled and got up, after all, _Krad _wasn't coming.

When they were about to start dancing, the door opened violently causing all activities to pause, everyone stared at the door, cold air blew in but no one was there. A minute later Krad walked in frowning, "Why's the door opened?"

Daisuke shrugged, "The wind must've opened it…"

"I see…if I didn't know any better, you were all expecting someone to violently step through the door…"

The redhead nodded, "I thought it'd be you."

"Well it wasn't."

"Apparently not…"

Krad paused, "No it wasn't."

"…so you did come."

"What?"

"Did you suddenly realize the error of your ways?"

The blonde snorted, "No, I'm just here to send the message across."

Daisuke blinked, "And what message would that be?"

"That he," He walked over and pointed to Dark, "is mine so hands off."

Then he pulled the other boy into a kiss, Dark of course, had no problem with that, so the two ended up making out in the middle of the party, in public, much do Daisuke's horror and Satoshi's disgust. In amidst of the make out session, Satoshi got smacked on the head for commenting on their making out-ness.

Two figures sat around unseen by the crowd, the girl sighed, _"How does he do it?"_

"_Who knows? But he didn't see the error of his ways…"_

"_Who cares? Those two look so cute together!"_

_The sandy blonde frowned, "Whatever, next time you should have better timing, you opened the door before he got there."_

"_So what? It's not like you did all that much better!"_

"Kyu?"

The girl's widened in delight, _"Bunny! You're alive!"_

----------------------

"Krad?"

The blonde looked over, "Yea?"

Dark smiled, "Why did you end up coming to the party? Not that I'm complaining, but still, I'm curious, you don't seem to be one who would fall victim to Daisuke's puppy eyes…"

"Let's say I had persistent people bugging me…annoying persistent people who wouldn't shut up or wouldn't talk and kept showing me stupid horrid things…"

"You mean like three evil ghosts?"

"Yea."

The violet haired teen snorted, "That's so cliché."

Krad grinned, "I know."

Owari

--------------

Nya

Next story shall be...there are four choices, rudolph, frosty, fools' christmas or little match girl, take your pick! And if no one votes it'll take me quite awhile since I'm very indecisive just to warn you XD First of December! Tis' the season to hear screaming falalalalaalalalala! XDVote!


	4. The Little Match Boy

Christmas Classics

The Little Match Boy

It was a terribly cold night, one that normal folk wouldn't be outside to bare. He walked around the streets in his little bare feet, he did have worn out shoes earlier but lost them while avoiding getting trampled by horses and carriages, one of which, he couldn't find and the other was stolen by a dog who ran too fast for him to chase. So now he trudged through the snow with his bare feet which were quite blue and frostbitten.

With nothing more than a rag of a jacket left on his shoulders, and an old pair of pants, he walked around in the snow. In his icy cold hands were bundles of matches he had been attempting to sell that day to no avail, he wrapped his arms around himself in attempts to warm himself up. He stared at the smoke that came out of his mouth as he breathed, he tightened his grip as he continued walking.

The redhead's teeth were clattering as he continued his way down the empty street, no one had bought his matches nor had anyone given him a single penny. So he walked, snowflakes dancing in theair before landing in his fiery red hair and melted into water, but he didn't care, he was mainly focusing on staying awake in the middle of the terrible blizzard.

All around him lights were glowing through windows and the aroma of great feasts that people were eating reached his nose. Whimpering lightly to himself he forced his feet to carry him to a little alleyway between two houses and huddled up at the end of the path, letting the matches fall onto his stomach as he rubbed his hands together trying to keep them from going completely numb.

The cold wind howled and he shivered more as it reached and went through the holes in his rags, the sweet scent of roasted pork and mashed potatoes with gravy reached his nose once more. His mouth was watering as he looked down at his frostbitten hands. Maybe burning one match would do his hands some good, he thought, maybe it'd defrost a bit.

**Scratch!**

Weary crimson eyes stared at the little wooden stick as it lit up in front of him, he held one hand over it then the other, it was a beautiful little light, the one that emitted from the match. For awhile he felt like he was sitting by a great big stove with beautiful brass ornaments and pots of food cooking on top of it. He smiled as he smelt the food and felt the warmth of the stove, how wonderful it felt! The redhead was about to stretch out his arms and feet, trying to warm them up but it all disappeared.

All that remained was a half burnt match in his hands.

He rubbed another one against the brick wall and watched it light up as the one before it had. The stove didn't appear this time, instead it was a great table, long in size, wide in width. It was in a beautifully decorated room where bows of holy were hung around and golden decorations were everywhere. Paintings filled the walls and tinsel was hung up filling the room up with a cheery atmosphere.

The boy looked at the contents on the table hungrily, the bowls and plates of food that laid over the snowy white table clothe that reached down to the floor and draped over the chairs that werepositioned around it. He stared in awe at the food that was splayed out on the table, he saw everything from apple pie to a roasted goose on the table with a knife embedded in its breast. He looked at the steak and the fruits and the glasses filled with rich looking wine, he was about to reach for the food but it too burnt away as the match died.

Not hesitating this time, he lit another match, this time he was sitting around a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, it was decorated with candles and tinsel with a large golden star at the top that shone brightly. It was more beautiful than the ones he had saw inside the shops as he walked around that winter night, there were presents that covered the floor around it. Feeling curious, he reached over to grab the smallest present to unwrap it and discover its surprises but once again, the match burnt out.

Frowning, he looked up at the sky wondering if it was mocking him. A start fell across the night sky, "Someone is dying." He said to himself, it was what he been taught by his family before they were killed in fire. To him, a star falling meant that a soul was being released from the restraining place called Earth.

Again, he rubbed a match against the wall and in the light of the fire he saw his family. Glowing and clear did they appear, there was his mother smiling lovingly at him like she always did, and his father's gentle gaze. He even heard his grandfather's muffled laughter, he looked around and smiled to see his brother's grin in its usual place, and beside his brother was the one that had always been their with the older boy, golden eyes glowing contently as his brother wrapped an arm around his waist. They all stood there, looking warmlyat him.

Then much to his surprise and delight, they all stepped back revealing a figure that he had missed dearly so, tears immediately began to prick at his eyes. Blue eyes looked over at him and a small smile grazed his lips. It was the boy he had loved for as long as he had known about love, the very one who had died of illness a couple years earlier. "Satoshi!" He called out, immediately lighting up the whole bundle of matches to keep his dear friend alive, "Please don't go, when these matches burn out you'll disappear with everyone and everything else won't you?" he cried, "Take me with you! I beg of you!"

He continued to watched the fire and his family as the matchesburnt brightly in the dark little alleyway, finally, as the matches began to burn out one by one, the blue haired boy smiled and took the redhead by the hand and led him into the blazing light, everyone looked at him with smiles on their faces. The boy whispered into his ear, "Welcome back, I've missed you Daisuke."

The redhead looked the boy in the eye and smiled, no longer were his hands and feet frozen, they felt warmed up by the blue eyed boy, he brought the other boy closer and pulled him into a hug, "I missed you too Satoshi."

In the dawn of the morning, there laid the redhead's body, the one he had left behind. With pale cheeks and a happy smile on his lips, he had froze to death that night. Died under the watch of the stars and the moon. His stiff form was still huddled there in the snow, in his frozen hands he held the burnt out bundle of matches.

Owari

----------------

Nya

Here's the little match girl! Not a comedy :O The next one shall be rudolph, the poor little reindeer that was excluded XD I'm really hungry...and it's snowing outside X) let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! XD Yea this chapter was short but so's the story, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling

Christmas Classics

Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling

_You know Dark-chan and Krad-san,  
__And Risa and Riku,  
__Keiji and Funabashi,  
__And Satoshi and Towa._

"All elves line up!"

The elves ran and stood in their places while Santa Kosuke took role call.

_But do you recall  
__The most klutzy elfling of all?_

"Daisuke." Santa Kosuke blinked and looked around, "Daisuke? Is Daisuke here?"

"I'm here!" A little redhead came running with a box in his hands and just as he reached the other elves, he tripped over thin and landed flat on his face, box flying through the air, luckily, his very good friend, Satoshi, caught it before it hit the ground.

"Daisuke, you're late, where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was finishing something off."

"Well don't be late again, we're in the busy season, there's no time to slack off."

"Yes sir!" He listened to the other elves snicker and stared at his feet.

"Don't worry, they're all just idiots."

Daisuke looked up at his friend and smiled, "Thanks Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi smiled, "Anytime."

_Daisuke the redheaded elfling  
__Have very very bright red hair (like a fire!)  
__And if you ever saw him,  
__You would even say it burns._

"Daisuke!"

The elf turned around and blinked, "Y-yea?" He was stuttering, normally he wouldn't stutter when he was talking to other elves but the one that had called him was one of the _cool _elves, Dark Mousy, elf delinquent extraordinaire, beside him, the prettiest elf of all, Krad Hikari.

The blonde called out, "You mind coming over here for a sec?"

He nodded hastily and began to walk over, Dark smirked beside his lover, "Don't trip this time Dai-chan!" What a mean little elf he was.

Daisuke couldn't help but blush as he made his way over, nearly tripping a couple times but made it to the two without landing on his face, "Y-yes?"

"Would you mind holding the head and body together while I put the screw in? _Dark_ won't do it since he says he's in the middle of his slacking-off-period." He said glaring at the other elf who simply smirked and continued his merry little tune that he had been humming.

The redhead nodded and held the doll together, he looked at the two _cool _elves, in their different colored uniforms, instead of the normal green and red, Dark's was black and Krad's was white. Strangely fitting but it was still a rebellious act, in some strange fashionable way. Daisuke looked down at their shoes, too dignified for little jingle bells, instead, they had little skulls on their shoes, and they didn't jingle as they pranced, not that they would be caught dead prancing anyways. And they even refused to wear _the_ hat that _all_ the elves wore since they complained that it'd mess up their hair.

Yes, they were complaining on behalf of their hair, and even _Santa_ couldn't argue since Krad's hair was indeed, very pretty. It wasn't hard to see how the two got their reputation of 'cool' elves. "Daisuke? …Daisuke? Did you fall asleep with your eyes opened?"

Dark looked over, "Wow…not even I can do that…"

The redhead looked up, "Yea? Huh? Wha?"

"I'm done…"

"Oh…"

He let go of the doll as Krad took it and tossed it to Dark, "Here, put it in the box-"

Suddenly there was a very loud, "Dark-san!"

Then there were several crashes, Risa ran into Dark who jumped into Krad's arms to avoid falling but then Krad lost his balance and bumped into Daisuke who fell against a pile of boxes filled with toys which then toppled over onto them. Santa Kosuke and Emiko came running out, "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Satoshi dug his friend out of the pile of toys while the _cool _elves' heads broke through the surface of toys, Dark frowned and coughed up a ball that somehow ended up in his mouth, he swam out and helped the blonde out and there stood Risa who looked very astonished and her twin next to her sighing and shaking her head.

Risa gave a rueful laugh, "I'm afraid it was my fault this time Santa-san…I ran into Dark-san who hit Krad-san," she refused to acknowledge that he had actually _jumped_ into the blonde's arms, "then Krad-san ran into Niwa-kun and all this happened…"

"I see…well you six are going to have to clean this up."

"Yes sir…" The elves grumbled.

_All of the other elflings  
__Used to laugh and call him names (like elf-who-looks-like-a-carrot-that-got-blown-up-therefore-spiking-up-and-all-red-and-stuff)  
__They never let poor Daisuke  
__Play in any **cool** elfling games (like truth or dare!)_

"Come on! Break time!" Dark yelled out, all the elves gather around, "Truth and dare time!" It was Dark's favorite game, daring people to do different things or to confess things they really didn't want to. The sadistic boy. His best memory of playing truth or dare was when he made Krad tell him who he liked, which, of course turned out to be him, then his next turn, he dared the blonde to gave him a kiss, which neither of them objected to.

Keiji looked over at the approaching redhead, "Not you, elf-who-looks-like-a-carrot-that-got-blown-up-therefore-spiking-up-and-all-red-and-stuff. You're not _cool_ enough to play with us."

Funabashi rolled his eyes, while Satoshi glared at the boy, "We really need to think up new mean and hurtful names to call him..."

Krad nudged his boyfriend, Dark smiled, "Just let the kid play, the more the merrier."

In the middle of their game, it was Dark's turn, yet again, "Daisuke."

The redhead looked up, "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth…"

The violet haired elf smirked, "Who do you like?"

Daisuke turned as red as his hair, "I-I-I-I like-"

Luckily he was cut off as Towa called out, "Santa's getting ready to take off!"

All the elves ran to watch Santa Kosuke's take off, the man frowned, "What horrible flying conditions…what to do…"

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
__Santa came to say  
__Daisuke with your hair so bright  
__Won't you stand right here tonight?_

"Y-yes sir!"

"Thank you." Kosuke smiled and took off.

_So Daisuke the elfling stood there  
__Surrounded by the clear white snow_

"Daisuke…"

The redhead shivered as he looked over, "S-Satoshi-kun…"

"You look cold."

"It's freezing out here."

Satoshi nodded, "I can tell."

He was speaking through clattering teeth but the other elf didn't seem to notice, "You don't have to wait out here with me you know…"

The blue haired elf shrugged, "It's not all that fun watched Dark and Krad make out inside, so might as well join you."

"T-thanks Satoshi-kun."

"Anytime."

After awhile of silence, Daisuke sneezed and Satoshi wrapped an arm around the redhead to keep him warm, the elf blushed, "Thanks…" it sounded like a squeak but the other elf probably missed it since the wind was howling like a werewolf that had an arrow in its butt while being boiled alive in a pot of boiling syrup under the full moon.

"Hey Daisuke…"

"Yea?"

"The question Dark was asking you…who _do_ you like?"

Suddenly, Daisuke didn't feel so cold anymore, he felt his face turn red, "E-eh?"

"Who do you like?" Satoshi asked again calmly.

"I like…" Again he was interrupted when he looked up, "Hey look Santa's back!"

_And when Santa finally came home  
__He knew exactly where to go_

"Daisuke, thanks to you, I knew exactly where to go…so thank you for nearly freezing to death on my behalf."

The redhead gave a small smile, still shivering, "N-no problem!"

"Although…you should've brought a jacket or a blanket or something with you…"

"I'll do that next time Santa."

_Then all of the elflings gawked  
__As Dark and Krad made their way outside_

Dark and Krad raised a brow simultaneously while they watched Santa praise the two elflings, "Hey Krad…" Dark whispered.

"Yea?" Krad whispered back.

"I can't believe Daisuke actually stood there all night."

"I know…"

"What an idiot…"

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't have stood out there all night, would _you_ have?"

"If I dragged you out there with me I would've."

Dark smirked, "You'd blend in with the snow."

"And you'd blend in with the darkness."

"We make an awesome pair."

"I know."

Dark's grin widened, "We'd be really warm outside."

"I know."

"Those two like each other."

Krad rolled his eyes, "I know."

"What _don't_ you know?"

"I don't know."

"So you _do_ don't know something…"

Krad shrugged, "So?"

"…let's go test my theory of us being warm outside."

The blonde blinked before shrugging again, "Sure why not."

_Daisuke the redheaded elfing  
_"_You're officially a cool elfling now!" (like Dark and Krad!)_

"Congrats Daisuke."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun! I don't think I would've lasted the night if you didn't come out to keep me company not to mention warm." He beamed.

"Anytime." Satoshi smiled back.

"The person I like…it's you."

Blue eyes blinked, "Me?"

Daisuke nodded, "I like you a lot Satoshi-kun."

"I like you too."

The redhead looked up a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Yea…"

"Awww…."

The two looked at the elves around them, Daisuke gave a small laugh, "Come on Satoshi-kun, let's go somewhere with a little more…privacy…"

"Where?"

"…outside?"

Satoshi shook his head, "Dark and Krad are outside, I heard Dark saying something about defrosting Krad with his hotness."

Daisuke giggled and gave the other elf a quick kiss causing both of them to blush, "Merry Christmas Satoshi-kun…"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

---------------

"Hey Krad? You cold?"

"Not in the least."

"Good, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'm getting cold."

"Looks like I'll just have to warm you up again huh?"

"Please do…"

Owari

---------------

Nya

Yes I added a coupel extra lines to the song XD Just for the hell of it and thus concludes Rudolph. Next will be Fools' Christmas. Yes, poor Daisuke, he had to stand in the snow, in North Pole, waiting for Santa Kosuke XD And Dark and Krad are indeed very warm in the snow, those rebellious elves X3 Until next update! See you! Feel free to sing any of these strangely thought up Christmas carols XD


	6. Fools' Christmas

Christmas Classics

Fools' Christmas

Once upon a time there was a pair of fools who loved each other very dearly. But unfortunately, they didn't have as much money as they wanted. Actually, they had quite the opposite, they were poor-ish well not so poor-ish that they'd have to live on the streets or have to wear paper bags or anything. Nope, they had a nice cozy house, a nice small cozy house.

They _would've_, would've had tons of decorations and a huge Christmas tree and all that but unfortunately for Dark, Krad had disapproved of his stealing-of-someone-else's-Christmas-tree idea, same with presents, money, presents, decorations and presents.

The blonde sighed as he looked out the window, he didn't have enough money to get his lover anything for Christmas, his long golden hair hung loosely in a ponytail as he stared out at the snowy streets where careless children chasing each other in the snow could get ran over by carriages.

Krad sighed again, and wiped the fogged up glass in annoyance, he blinked, the kids were gone, had they finally gotten ran over like he had been hoping for? Wait…never mind, the brats giggled as they tumbled out of their hiding places, once again carelessly fooling around on the road.

Anyways, after he finished staring at the window, he headed outside, to see what he could buy, or simply gawk at overpriced things through overly decorated windows. More than likely the latter, sad but true.

So Krad dragged his feet down the cheery streets where cheery adults were chattering along the cheery streets aimlessly, silently, he wished that _they'd_ get run over along with the cheery kids who'd eventually get run over by cheery carriages.

As he walked past a shop full of random 'junk' until golden eyes spotted a beautiful golden frame with beautiful golden details and all that other golden stuff. It would look perfect with the painting Dark had stolen the other day. Yes, Krad disapproved of stealing people's Christmas trees and presents and money but not their paintings, queer? But of course.

Technically, the only things they had that were really valuable were the paintings that Dark stole and sold every now and then, which then would bring in 'the cash' but of course, even Dark Mousy had his favorites, and the other thing that the pair cherished immensely was Krad's long golden hair. No one knew why he grew it, but it was pretty enough so no one complained…out loud, or else they'd have Dark to deal with and no one wanted that, no one wanted to get their pants stolen either.

Krad thought about it some more, thoughts straying off the sidewalk every now and then until he looked at the price tag, "Holy-!" He refrained and stared, it was awfully expensive, with his crest falling faster than a rock, he sighed and headed back outside to the cheery streets where the cheery people walked. In his head, he imagined shooting each and every single one of them and laughing rather cheerily.

Onwards he went, shuffling his feet through the snow in his new boots, as mentioned above, they weren't poor, they weren't broke or dirt poor, they weren't even that close to the line of poverty. They merely spent their money on goods like boots and jackets and other _fashionable_ things instead of Christmas decorations which Krad considered a waste of time and money since it was only up for a month the most then taken down until the next year.

He really wanted to buy that frame for Dark, the thought of stealing it never occurred to him, how stupid of him. But still, Christmas was a time to be honest and happy, but honest and happy he wasn't, either way, it was the thought that counts. The blonde scoffed lightly at that, it was the thoughts that counted…as if…

---------------

"_Hey Dark."_

"_Hello Krad!" Chuu…kissy kissy._

"_You seem happy."_

"_Yup, guess what I got you?"_

_Raise eyebrow, "Got…you didn'tsteal it right?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Alright, what is it?"_

"_I got you this golden…pretty…thing for you!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Some golden pretty thing that cost me a lot of money?"_

"_I see…well…I uhhh…" Oh shit._

"_Yea?"_

"_I was **thinking** about getting you this really pretty frame for your picture but I didn't…"_

_----------------_

Krad shook his head, that sounded horrible, so he tried again…

----------------

"_I **wanted **to get you this…"_

----------------

The blonde shook his head again, that sounded bad too, he decided to completely remake the scene in his head.

----------------

"_Welcome home."_

"_Merry Christmas to you too." Chuu._

"_You look happy-"_

----------------

Krad frowned, it was going in the same direction, he changed that last line…

----------------

"_How was your day?"_

"_Excellent, you?"_

"_It was okay."_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Why?" He closed his eyes anyways._

"_Okay, open them."_

_He obeyed once more to see his lover with something very shiny in his hands. "What is it?"_

"_It's for you!"_

"_Obviously, but what is it?"_

"_Some silver thing? It's pretty enough, put it in your hair!"_

"_What am I!_?_ A Christmas tree!_?_"_

_A pout, "Krad…"_

_The blonde sighed, "Whatever…you know…I saw this really nice frame today and I thought it'd look great with that picture you stole the other day…"_

_Dark nodded._

"…_but I decided against it so here I am thinking up horrible situations in my head about how this will work out and there's no positive outcome as far as I'm concerned so I'm guessing I really should go and get that frame for you…but either way, I **would've **gotten it for you!"_

_The thief smiled, "It's the thought that counts. Don't worry about it."_

----------------

Krad scoffed, like _that_ was going to happen, suddenly a voice reached his ears, something about hair. He looked over at the girl who was ringing some strange looking bell, "What?"

"We're looking for hair to make wigs out of! My what silky golden hair you have, we'll pay you handsomely if you were to give us some!"

The blonde frowned, now instead of pulling on his hair mentally, he was thinking about _cutting_ it off. He needed the money, but he didn't want to kill his hair, but he needed the money, but his hair was precious, but he still needed the money and he'd probably end up going through a guilt trip later because he didn't go through with this even though he loved his hair dearly and truly.

Then came the inner reasoning, if he was to cut off his hair which would make it less valuable then get the frame for the picture which would make the _picture_ more valuable it'd end up evening out wouldn't it? "…_how_ much are you paying?"

"Tons and tons! Such high quality hair!" The brunette smiled.

Krad nodded sadly and stepped into the shop, the girl took out a pair of scissors, golden eyes closed, he couldn't bare to watch, not that he could if he tried since every time he moved he got yelled at to hold still.

**Snip, snap, snot, shot, hot, hop, top.**

"Alright! And you're done! Here's your money! Have a nice day!"

Krad took the money in his hands, the girl was right, that _was_ a lot of money, more than enough to buy the frame, as he stepped outside, his neck suddenly felt beyond bare, he looked at a nearby window and nearly fainted, but he wouldn't have since if he were to faint, he'd probably get robbed and lose all the money he had just sacrificed his hair for.

His once long and golden and long and shiny and long hair was now a bit above shoulder-length, he swallowed a whimper and tied it up into a very short ponytail. Sighing, he went back to the shop of random 'junk' and purchased the golden frame that he had been eyeing for the last few minutes. On his way back, he conjured up another scenario.

----------------

"_Hey Dark."_

"_Merry Christmas hon' I'm back!"_

"_I know."_

"_How was-oh my god! What happened to your hair?"_

"…_I got a haircut obviously."_

"_But it was so pretty!"_

"_I know."_

"_And you cut it off!"_

"_I know! I feel worse than you so stop telling me that!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_On the bright side I got you this frame for your painting…"_

----------------

Krad swore loudly when he reached his door, all the kids stopped playing and stared at him and ran around excitedly going, "He said the f-word and the s-word!"

The blonde whirled around and glared at the pesky little pests, silencing them before heading back inside, it was too late to regret what he did now. Instead of regretting, he looked forward to the future while he tried to pass the time by pacing around the room biting his lip looking worried, but still looking forward to the future nonetheless.

----------------

Dark arrived at his house, his beautiful snow-covered house with no lights on inside, he frowned and opened the door, there was the blonde still pacing around with a hood over his head, he wouldn't have known it was the blonde if it weren't for the strands that stuck out. He sighed, at least they didn't get robbed or anything or else that'd just suck. A thief stealing from a thief. Gods forbid.

"…Krad?"

The blonde's head snapped up in almost surprise, "Dark! You're home already?"

"Yea…"

Krad looked at the clock and realized that he'd been pacing for a long long time now, he looked up and stopped, his feet felt funny suddenly stopping like that, "…welcome home."

The thief smiled and gave the blonde a kiss, "What's with the hood?"

"Nothing."

"Krad…you never wear hoods."

"So? I felt like it, got a problem with that?"

Dark raised a brow, "Not really, I mean as sexy as you look like that, you don't wear hoods so what's going on?"

"Nothing!" He was about to go and rave like a mad gorilla, luckily, he stopped himself.

"Krad…"

Frowning, he pulled off his hood revealing his hair, "…"

"What happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut…"

"Why?"

"…to get you a frame for that painting you like so much…"

Dark smiled, he was touched, he really was, "You idiot…" This was said in an affectionate manner of course.

Krad frowned, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Now I can't give you yours present!"

Golden eyes blinked, "What?"

"I sold the painting and got you this pretty cross for your hair."

"My hair will grow back…wait, you sold the painting?"

"Well you cut your hair!"

"I said my hair would grow back!"

"Well I could just go and steal another painting!"

"But I liked that painting!"

"And I liked your hair!"

"You idiot!"

"_You're_ the idiot!"

"You…you-"

Dark grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a hug, "I love you."

Krad smiled, "I love you too."

"Come on, there's extra money, let's go steal a carriage and see who we can run over."

"Why do we need money if we're going to steal a carriage?"

"For dinner of course."

"I see…"

The thief smirked and opened the door for the blonde, "Merry Christmas, let's go cause some chaos!"

"Ho ho ho to you too."

Owari

-------------

Nya

That took awhile, sorry, school's horrible, only one week left XD Enjoy! Next is Frosty then the Nutcracker! X3 Umm...yea, this is 'Fools' Christmas' well the title went something like that...and the plot went like that-ish without the scenarios or cussing and inner turmoils XD I'll post up the next chapter soon!


	7. Satoshi the Reserved Boy

Christmas Classics

Satoshi the Reserved Boy

_Satoshi the reserved boy  
__Was a cold and silent soul  
__With a pair of jeans and a buttoned shirt  
__And two shoes with no toes poking through_

Satoshi frowned and made his way to the Niwa household, it had snowed the other day so he was pretty much dragging his feet though the snow leaving two long marks behind him. Any _other_ normal person would've picked up their feet and walked but not Satoshi. He was _special._ So onwards he went.

_Satoshi the reserved boy  
__Was real as they could say  
__His heart was made of snow  
__But Daisuke knows  
__That he had fell in love one day_

Upon arriving at the redhead's house, voices could be heard from inside, voices that yelled out, "Dark!" and "You idiot!" and "Get back here!" and "Stop kissing you two!" Rather loudly. Then there was a laugh, which was obviously Dark's. Heavy footsteps around the house, all three of them. The yelling of Dark's name, Daisuke and Krad.

He knocked on the door which opened as Dark tried to bolt resulting in him toppling over Satoshi while the other two toppled over them. "Dark-whoa-" Then there was a 'whumph'.

And all was silent…for about two minutes before Krad smacked the violet haired boy on the head, "You idiot!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For running around like that! And now we're all in the snow because of you!"

Dark pouted, "But you're not wet since you're on me and I'm not getting that wet because I'm sitting on the creep right now…" Krad tried to get up but since Daisuke was on him, he fell back down onto Dark who grinned, "I love you too Krad!"

"Shut up Dark…"

"How hurtful…"

"Sorry Krad…" Daisuke smiled ruefully before getting up and helping the blonde to his feet who then made no gesture to help the other boy up until Dark whined and was pulled up by Krad leaving a very dazed Satoshi there in the snow.

When he snapped out of it, he turned his glare to full blast and…glared at the two, partly because it was their fault, and partly because Daisuke was too short and couldn't be seen behind the taller boys. He was jumping up and down until Krad stepped aside, "Satoshi-kun, are you alright?"

He frowned and nodded, pushing himself off the ground, "Yea…no thanks to _you_ two."

Dark frowned, "Fine! Go blame us and not Daisuke!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

The two glared at each other while the other two rolled their eyes and headed back in before they got frostbite, leaving the two out. They would've locked them out if Daisuke wasn't so nice and if Dark didn't run back in and attach himself to Krad. "Hey, before we head out do would you mind helping me clean my attic? Just a bit! I promise!"

Before Dark could object, Krad covered his mouth, "Sure."

Satoshi just nodded, and the four proceeded up the stairs while Dark and Krad whispered behind his back, "Do you sense the little connection I'm sensing?"

Krad raised a brow, "…what are you _talking_ about?"

_There must've been some magic  
__In those old glasses they found  
__For when they placed it over his eyes  
__He began to look around_

"Hey! Look at what I found!" Dark grinned and help up a pair of glasses. "These would look perfect on the creep!" He smirked and wiped them on his shirt since they were covered in dust and placed them on Satoshi.

Krad nodded in approval, "For once, this is the first time, but still…you're right, they look rather fitting on him."

Satoshi glared at the two, but was interrupted in the middle of his glare as he saw that the two were very clear, like he never knew Krad had such sharp golden eyes and Dark's hair was a deep shade of violet. Then he looked over at the redhead who looked at him and smiled, he felt his heart thump really heart, it felt like it was hopping, eventually, it was going to reach his throat and suffocate him. Daisuke being the oblivious boy that he was merely smiled, "They look pretty good on you Satoshi-kun!"

The boy's face heated up, but he just shrugged and gave a, "Hn."

_Satoshi the reserved boy  
__Saw as clear as he could see  
__And the four would say  
__That he could see as clear as day  
__Just the same as you and me_

The violet haired boy waved a hand in front of the boy's face, "How are they?"

Satoshi blinked and looked around a bit, surprised that his vision was fairly clear compared to before, "I can actually see…"

Krad raised a brow, "Maybe you needed glasses…I thought you said you didn't."

"Well _I _thought I didn't."

The blonde grinned smugly, "I guess you thought wrong huh? That's a first."

Satoshi huffed and crossed his arms, after a long pause he snorted, "Shut up Krad."

_Satoshi the reserved boy  
__Knew that snow came down that day  
__So he went to the woods  
__And took as much as they could  
__Before he turned blind once again_

The blue haired boy pointed towards the woods that laid a bit away, near the edge of the town, indifferently he said, "Let's go to the woods."

Dark blinked, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

Satoshi raised a brow, "Because I feel like it?"

The teen grinned and continued stubbornly, "Why?"

"Because I just do!"

"Wh-"

He was smacked in the head and dragged outside by the blonde who merely huffed and rolled his eyes, "Let's go already."

His grin reappeared, "You know what this little trip to the woods calls for?"

Krad sighed, "What?"

"A Christmas carol!"

_Into the white woods  
__With a hood over his head  
__Looking here and there  
__Walking in a square  
__Saying how he wished Dark was dead_

So on the way to the woods, Dark could be heard singing, "Satoshi got beaten up by an angel! Walking through the woods Christmas Eve! Now you might think there's no such thing as angels! But as for me and Krad, we believe!"

"Why _me_?" Krad frowned.

"Because I love you dearly and truly."

The blonde remained silent as Dark went back to singing, "He'd been glaring lots and lots at me! And we begged him to leave soon! But his eyesight was very very blurry! He stumbled out the house into the snow!"

"So now you're mocking my bad eyesight…"

"Yep!"

Krad rolled his eyes, "Did you expect any less?"

"I suppose not."

Daisuke just smiled and continued walking.

"When they found him in the morning, at the scene of the terrible attack! He was beaten up to a bloody pulp, with feathers lying on his back!"

By this time they were in the forest, and Krad had decided to join Dark in the chorus of their newest Christmas carol, 'Satoshi got beaten up by an angel'.

Under his breath Satoshi wished they would die a horrible death. Then he looked over at the redhead and felt his heart flutter, he had to beat it down with a mental stick to keep it from flying away. Aside from the singing, only their shoes crunching into the soft white snow was heard, and the singing, and the occasional falling of clumped up snow on branches and of course, the singing.

He couldn't help it, he kept glancing over at Daisuke, sure he had liked the redhead from before but now that he could actually _see_ the boy, needless to say, he liked him even more. Daisuke looked over, "Is there something wrong?"

Satoshi shook his head furiously while the elder two, who had finally finished singing, snickered under their breaths while looking at each other. They had stopped walking in their little square and Krad's hands were concealed in Dark's coat pockets in attempts to stop his fingers from freezing and falling off like little…frozen fingers that fell off.

_Satoshi the reserved boy  
__Had to hurry on home  
__So he waved goodbye  
__Wishing Dark would die  
__Until Dark grabbed his glasses and ran._

He glanced down at where his watch would've been if his jacket had not covered it up, he pulled back his sleeve a bit and frowned, "I better go home. We've been here for awhile now."

Krad nodded in agreement, his hands still in the other's pockets, Dark grinned, "If we walk back like this, one of us will have to walk backwards."

The blonde raised a brow, "Why don't I just take my hands out?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"And why don't you want me to?"

"Because I like your hands there, they're nice."

"I see…"

Daisuke laughed, "You could still hold Krad's hands if they were out of the pocket."

"Yes but it wouldn't be as warm now would it?" The amazing logic that none of them ever thought Dark would possess made an appearance yet again. It frightened them terribly.

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "If you're not going to go, I am." He walked over and gave the redhead a light kiss, "Bye-"

His very cool and angsty departure scene was abruptly ruined as his glasses were taken away from him, he glared at the blurry violet person that was Dark, "What the hell was that for?"

Dark snickered and began to move away, taunting the boy as he did, "Creepy boy and Daisuke sitting in the snow! Doing _it_, very slow! First comes the kiss then comes the hands-"

He was cut off as Satoshi took off after him, he grinned and began to run.

_Crunchily crunch crunch  
__Crunchily crunch crunch  
__Look at Satoshi go  
__Crunchily crunch crunch  
__Crunchily crunch crunch  
__Chasing Dark through the snow_

"Get back here you retard!"

"No!" Satoshi glared as he began to sprint after the teen, Dark laughed, "Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the-" he promptly tripped and landed in the snow, "Crap!"

Then the two began to beat each other up, not literally as in bent on turning each other into some bloody object pulp thing but they were fighting, biting, clawing, sissy slapping and even the occasional hair pulling.

Daisuke and Krad stood there watching them, the blonde was the first to turn and say, "Let's just go back."

The redhead nodded, "Sure…" then he looked back hesitantly.

"Don't worry, they won't die, when they get too tired or hungry, they'll come back."

Daisuke gave a nervous smile and nodded, somewhere in his head he was thinking that Krad should've written a book called 'Owners' Manual to Pets and Other Pet-like Things'.

Not surprisingly, later, the door was knocked on and the two stood outside, a couple of light bruises on each other, Krad smirked, "You done fighting?" The two nodded silently, they were hungry, it couldn't be helped, fighting took up a lot of energy. Dark's stomach growled, the blonde laughed, "We just finished cooking, let's go eat already."

While Dark was showing how happy he was by kissing the blonde, Satoshi wandered into the kitchen, then he was stopped by the redhead, he blinked, "Yea?"

"Look up."

Damn. A mistletoe.

Before he knew it, Daisuke kissed him with a smile on his face, Satoshi blinked and spoke dumbly, "Merry Christmas..."

The redhead laughed, "I love you too."

----------

Nya

Fluff, the magic of glasses XD I couldn't resist having Dark sing his little version of 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer', I've been singing the 'Dark' version all day yesterday XD This would've been Satoshi the Iceman but then I found out that icemen were people who delievered ice or professional killers...so yea...School's out! Time for shopping and typing and parties and to forget about the homework and tests I have :D Are there any requests or suggestions as to stories orsongsout there? Next will be the nutcracker though I may have to do a Krad version of Frosty XD


	8. Nutcracker

Christmas Classics

Nutcracker

It was a frosty Christmas Eve Eve night and all through the house was silent. No that didn't rhyme who cares? No one knew it was supposed to. Anyways, this story begins with a four year old boy by the name of Krad. Who honestly didn't like Christmas very much, other than the fact, of course, that he received presents.

Yes, what a greedy child he was, he loved present, but then again, who didn't? For a four year old, he had a wide range of vocabulary that surpassed one of a normal child's, his vocab also involved a lot of swearing, but that's not important.

Hikari Krad couldn't wait to get all the presents he could at his parents' Christmas party thing. And in amidst of the present receiving and then suddenly, the door opened, and standing there, was Hiwatari Kei, Krad's ever so strange godfather with his eyes and narrowed as ever, he always looked pissed because of it, the kids loved him anyways. For the presents he gave out of course.

With his winter boots on clomping as he walked, and a large potato sack slung over his shoulder, all the children gathered around him and one by one, he pulled out presents from the bag and handed them out. All the little kids as afraid as they were, happily grabbed the presents and ran back to their parents to show off their new gift. And when Krad walked over, the bag was empty, Kei frowned in a not so apologetic way, "I'm sorry Krad, it appears that I'm one present short. To be more specific, _your _present short."

Golden eyes narrowed, fists clenched, "You assh-!"

His parents smiled ruefully as they covered their child's mouth who then, after they let go, stormed upstairs to his bedroom. And so, afterwards, on Christmas Eve, Kei returned this time with a nutcracker for Krad. "I return with a nutcracker for you Krad."

Krad fell over laughing at the word 'nutcracker', but he took his gift anyways, because first of all, it was rude not to accept gifts, second of all, it was a _gift_, and third of all nutcrackers amused the boy to no end. He grabbed the nutcracker and ran around the house in his little laughing fit.

Unfortunately, his little brother, Satoshi, who was one at the time, didn't like that his brother got something as amusing as a nutcracker while he was stuck with a ballerina, so, he ran over, grabbed it from Krad and swung it against the wall several times before throwing it out the window. The violent little child, he really was quite strong for a boy who's only lived for a year.

Krad's eyes widened, "You little bast-!"

Their parents covered his mouth once more, "Satoshi, that was very bad of you. Apologize to your brother."

Satoshi raised a brow, before pronouncing very clearly as though his parents were stupid, maybe it was because he was so smart for his age, "No. You can't make it. He deserved that. He's a retard."

His brother broke free of his parents' grip for a second, "You little ba-!"

In a somewhat strict voice, they pointed to the stairs, it was almost as though they didn't hear him speaking badly of his brother, they continued to speak to him as they would to a _normal_ child, which he was not. "Satoshi, you've been a bad boy, go to your room."

He shrugged and headed upstairs, Kei sighed and picked up the nutcracker, "Don't worry, I can fix it."

"You better." Krad hissed through narrowed eyes before heading upstairs, possibly to murder his brother.

His parents to just smiled and made that face they'd make to a child that did something incredibly cute which would make them go all, "Awww…wasn't that cute?" Why they found murderous children 'cute' no one will ever know.

----------------

That night, Krad couldn't sleep, suspicion has it that he had several cups of coffee before he went to sleep. But since he couldn't sleep, he headed downstairs towards the tree, as he reached there, he gathered his presents around him, with the nutcracker in his arms, he fell asleep surrounded by gifts.

----------------

The clock struck midnight.

It was really loud.

Krad woke up, "Damnit you bas-!" He was cut off by the little hands of mice covering his mouth, he opened his eyes and tried to swear but couldn't. Bloody hell! He was being kidnapped by mice! Suddenly the mice stopped, golden eyes looked over at the nutcracker standing there with soldiers behind him.

Now he had seen everything. Well not really, he never saw a bird tap dance or a turtle walking on its hind legs or a whale bouncing on a pogo stick with a crayon balanced on its head. So technically, he really didn't see all that much. The mice let go of him and scurried away, he blinked as the toys moved in front of him in a defensive stance.

Then the Mouse King appeared and began a fight with the nutcracker who had surprisingly flexible arms. The last time Krad checked, it was made out of wood, "Holy sh-!" He was cut off as the nutcracker placed a hand over his mouth and in the process, got stabbed by the big fat mouse. Krad looked up angrily at the Mouse King angrily, "You bastar-!" The nutcracker used the last of its strength to but the blonde off once more.

Out of anger, he chucked one of his brother's present at the Mouse King and in the process, squished it. He smirked in triumph, as the mouse died and as they loud crack was heard emitting from his brother's present, then he looked down at the now dead nutcracker, he pouted, "Aw crap…it broke again."

He continued pouting and began to shake the nutcracker in attempts on 'reviving' it, instead, he ended up poking his eye with its no longer flexible hand, he stopped himself from swearing and waking his parents up. But since it did hurt like hell, he couldn't stop his tear, yes, there was only one, from falling onto the nutcracker as he held his eye and silently swore in as many languages as he knew.

The nutcracker came back to life! And he, obviously surprised that he was still alive, looked up and accidentally ended up doing some lip contact with the boy who in turn flinched away, "Ew! I just kissed a nutcracker! That's gross!"

When Krad looked up again, the nutcracker had turned into a prince figure, a very handsome one at that. And he was standing right in the middle of the room smiling at him. This is where normal fans would start swooning. The prince had wild violet hair and mischievous amethyst eyes, he held out his hand to the blonde, "Shall we dance?"

He looked down in surprise to find that he had a teenager's body, then he recovered, "No way in hell you perverted ass-!"

The prince had his hand over his mouth smiling nervously, "Okay, okay! No dancing! No need to swear, the name's Dark Mousy. _Prince_ Dark Mousy."

Krad removed the hand from his mouth and frowned, "Do I look like I care?"

"No but you look hot." The prince held out his hand to the blonde once more and grinned, "Come on, I'm going to whisk you away to an enchanted forest."

Krad blinked, "…are you retarded?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Look, just because you're hot, it doesn't mean I'm going to believe you just like that."

Dark grinned, "You think I'm hot too?"

"No."

"You lie!"

Krad frowned, "Shut up!"

Then Dark grabbed him by snaking an arm around his waist, "And we're off! Whisked away!"

The blonde struggled powerlessly, "Let go of me you pervert!"

The prince smirked, "No."

A moment later, "Move your hand back up you pervert!"

"…"

And then they were whisked off to an enchanted forest.

-------------------

"Where are we?"

"The last time I checked, we were whisked off to an enchanted forest. So I'm guessing we're in the enchanted forest."

Krad rolled his eyes, "Oh that's just lovely."

"Ain't it?"

Then it started snowing, actually, it wasn't just snowing, it was blizzard-ing like hell just froze over, which it probably did since Krad didn't swear. "Bloody hell…now it's perfect isn't it? Just perfect…what's that music?"

Dark blinked and cupped his ear to listen, "That'd be the background music."

The blonde raised a brow, "For…"

"Oh, that…it's supposed to be light and airy like snowflakes which we're supposed to dance to."

Krad just stood there and crossed his arms, "I'm not dancing."

"I didn't think you would."

"Good, because I'm not going to."

"It's not like I'm going to ask you."

"Good."

Dark paused, "…so you gonna dance?"

"No."

The prince shrugged, "Alright then, it's settled. Let's skip this part and go to the palace."

"What palace and please don't grope me again."

"It's the palace of sweets and you have no proof."

Krad made a face, "I hate sweets."

It was Dark's turn to make a face, he gasped in mock surprise, "How can anyone not like sweets?"

"Well I don't."

By this time the snow was beginning to pile up around them and the background music was going crazy since the song was actually over and they were all left to improvise their own parts, "Not chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Not coffee?"

The blonde turned around with interest, "Coffee isn't a sweet! It's caffeine! It's addictive! I love it! It's not sweet unless you put an unhealthy amount of sugar and cream in!"

The prince shrugged, "Well it's a type of sweet here..."

It was Krad's turn to shrug, "Alright then, let's go."

Dark grinned and pointed to a palace that appeared out of nowhere, "Onwards we go!"

"We're walking?"

"Sure why not, I mean you don't want to be whisked there or to dance there."

Krad nodded understandingly, for once, "Yea, let's walk."

-------------------

After what seemed a lifetime, they reached the palace, and the crowd had fallen asleep waiting for them. Dark frowned, "I'm here!"

The crowd began to snore, Krad frowned, "Why won't these stupid ass- wake up?"

Dark covered half of the other boy's mouth and grinned, "Wake up!"

"Bloody hell! They're all stupid or something!"

The prince frowned and slammed the door shut, almost immediately, the people began to dance to welcome them back, Dark scowled, "Idiots…all of them…"

Random people cheered, "Prince Dark! You're back!"

"Yes yes. Let's bring the chocolate in!"

A couple dozen dancers came frolicking into the palace, Krad raised a brow, why was everyone dancing? Was it like a trend or something in the kingdom? A very lame one at that, he thought. He frowned and crossed his arms, looking at the prince, "Dark…I don't like chocolate."

"Yes ma'am, chocolate, leave, bring the coffee in."

Krad smiled in satisfaction, surprisingly, to Dark and those around him, Dark smiled back, they watched people run in and dance the coffee dance. "This is somewhat better…I think."

But after the coffee dancers left, the tea people came in, the blonde looked over at the prince, "What's the point in all this? Why are they all dancing?"

"I…have no idea, they just amuse me."

"What interesting toys you have…how come _I_ don't get a group of dancers?"

"Maybe your parents are too cheap."

Krad blinked then shrugged, "They probably are."

After several songs and dances of random things, and the kicking out of the clowns and flowers due to Krad's dislike for them, a fat lady came waltzing in. "Look at her go…how does she stay balanced?"

The blonde looked at the prince, "Who's that? Your mom? The lady who got you the dancers?"

"No, she's the sugar plum fairy."

"Is that why she's so fat? She had too many sugar plums didn't she?"

Dark shrugged as they continued watching the lady dance, "Probably."

"Why isn't she purple like normal plums?"

"She's the sugar plum fairy, not a plum."

Golden eyes darted over and glared at the prince, "I know that, but why isn't she purple?"

The prince grinned, "You want to go and make her purple?"

Krad returned the grin, "Yes."

There was a pause between then, "Is something wrong Krad?"

"Yes."

Dark stood in front of him, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering how long she could dance for."

The prince shook his head and rested his arm on the blonde's shoulder, "You don't want to guess, the last time she came, she danced for hours nonstop, the only way to make her stop is to trip her, interrupt her or distract her."

"Oh…"

"Yea, let's go get some paint."

The boys grinned and ran up the stairs to a storage room, a minute later, returned with a bucket of paint in each hand, and as the fairy twirled, they splashed the paint on the lady, unfortunately, they didn't count on the twirling fairy on whirling the paint back at them. "Look out!"

Before they knew it, the fairy stopped twirling and stormed out in anger and the two of them stood there with splotches of purple on them, "Well…that certainly was interesting…"

Krad began to laugh as he looked at Dark's face, "You look like a dog!"

Dark raised a brow and smeared some of the paint on the blonde's face, "Fine then, you're a cat. Let's hug."

The blonde was laughing too hard to object, so they ended up with identical splotches, a moment later golden eyes glared at the prince, "Hands back up pervert!"

"If I promise to keep my hands up _then_ would you dance with me?"

Krad frowned, "Are you stupid?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned. Think what you want but _I _don't think I'm stupid."

"Why do you have a dancing fetish?"

"I don't, shush and let's just dance."

"Only one dance though."

After five steps Krad broke away, Dark blinked, "Wha?"

"That was dance enough, let's go."

The prince frowned, "What do you mean? That wasn't even a real dance!"

"What are you talking about? That's the most I've ever danced!"

Dark looked over at the big clock that ticked and pointed to not numbers but words, 'plenty of time' 'some time' 'only a bit left' 'you better hurry' and 'time's up'. It was currently pointing at the 'you better hurry'. "Alright, but before I whisk you away to the ship which goes back to your world, promise me I'll be the first person you'll truly dance with."

Krad crossed his arms, "And why would I make a promise like that?"

"Because I want you to!"

The two momentarily glared at one another before the blonde huffed, "Fine, be that way." The prince smiled and took him by the arm to whisk him away, "Stop touching me!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! Argh! You pervert!"

They ended up on a dock, "We're here."

"That's nice…you can let go now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I've grown to like you."

Krad blinked, "That's nice…"

"I don't even know your name."

"Hikari Krad. Please let go?"

Dark let go, "I have something for you."

Golden eyes blinked once more, "What?" Then something was tied onto his neck, it was a choker, "What's this? Why? What does it say on it?"

"It's a choker, so I can find you again. It says brat prince."

"How suiting…" He took off his own necklace slowly and handed it to Dark, "It's not like I can wear two things on my neck anyways, you can keep it…for now, only until I see you again."

The prince smiled, "Thanks, it's about time you leave…"

"Okay. I'll see you when I see you then."

Dark nodded as Krad got onto the ship, "Remember! You promised to dance with me!"

"Yea whatever you perverted retarded brat prince who has a dance-fetish!"

The prince merely grinned and waved.

-------------------

Golden eyes opened, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the nutcracker in his hands, "What a dream…" He scanned the nutcracker once more, it wasn't broken or anything, it was in perfect condition, he stretched and yawned and reached up to his neck to fix his necklace which usually ended up a little tangled after he slept.

He blinked when it wasn't his necklace on his neck, suddenly a slight pang of sadness hit him as he realized that the chances of him seeing the prince again were slim to none. It was fun being around Dark, Christmas wasn't going to be as merry knowing that. Then a voice sounded out from the stairway, "Krad? Honey? What are you doing up so early?"

Krad looked up to see his parents coming down the stairs with Satoshi in their arms, he glared at his sleeping brother, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to sleep."

Then his mother gasped, "Krad! Why do you have purple paint all over you? We don't even have any purple paint around the house!" He shrugged stupidly, his mother went on, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, go get changed, we invited people over to open their gifts with us. I heard they have a brat prince too."

"Brat prince?" Krad blinked and headed up to change.

-------------------

When he got back down, rather disgruntally since the paint didn't wash off like he had hoped it would, the doorbell rang, "They must be here!"

His mother opened the door to reveal a man towing a rather large wagon filled with presents, "It took longer than we thought, loading all these presents into the car."

"Oh no problem, look Kraddy, their son has just as much presents as you!"

Krad blinked and watched the doorway as the father walked through the door with the presents and his mother walked in with a sleeping baby in her arms, then a boy covered in purple paint walked in. "It's you again!"

The boy looked up, "Hi…"

The blonde ran towards him and pointed rudely in his face, "So you _weren't_ a dream!"

The boy gaped and pointed back, equally rude, "And neither were you! I thought I gave my choker away to some person I wouldn't see again!"

Then the atmosphere changed as Krad frowned, "You still have my necklace you retard!"

Dark frowned back, "You gave it to me!"

"I traded! It's different!"

"No it's not!"

The parents smiled as the boys bickered, "Awww…how cute, the brat princes are reunited from some strange dream they had."

The two glared at their parents, "Merry Christmas to you too." Then they glared at each other, "I bet I have more presents than you!"

"No you don't!"

Then Dark made an unexpected move, he hugged Krad and smiled, "It _is_ you!"

"No crap…"

"I missed you!"

Krad blinked, "Really?"

"Yea!"

Krad gave a small smile and gave an awkward hug back, "Well then…I guess I missed you too…just a bit though."

Dark just continued smiling as he looked at Krad, "You're cute."

The blonde blushed, "Stop being so random!"

"I love you, marry me?"

The parents gawked, "Dark…honey…maybe you should wait a bit, I mean you're only four…"

"Why wait? I want him! He's the only person I'll marry! I decided already!"

Krad blinked, "…do you mean it?"

Dark frowned in determination, "Yes!"

And of course, the brat prince always got what he wanted.

Krad shrugged, "Well alright, let's get married then."

And it was a Merry Christmas after all. For Dark and Krad anyways.

Owari

--------------

Nya

I finished before midnight! But I doubt I'll be able to upload it before midnight :( oh well...instead of merry Christmas eve eve as it is right now, I'll say merry Christmas! XD Umm...what else...I can't think right now...yes they got engaged at the age of 4 :P and Krad has a bad habit :O Anyways! Merry Christmas! Eve! And Eve Eve! XD


	9. Let it Snow 1

Christmas Classics

Let it Snow 1

_He watched the figure on the bed, "…don't go…please…"_

_Krad._

_A small weak voice came, "…Dark?" Amethyst eyes looked over at the figure on the bed who was looking dully out the window where the snow was beginning to melt, it had only stopped snowing but a few days ago yet the silvery white frostiness covering everything was already retreating back into spring._

"_Yes?"_

_A small smile graced his lips as he passed him a card. "Take it…"_

"…"

_Golden eyes cast downwards and sadness flooded them as he turned his gaze back to the window, "Why Dark?"_

_He leaned towards the figure to hear clearer, "Why what Krad?"_

_Why…_

-------------------

Amethyst eyes looked up at the skies, it was gray and fixing to snow. A frown found its way onto his lips, without another glance up at the sky he dashed back to his house. _He_ loved snow. A sigh escaped him as he sat by his fireplace, out of the corner of his eye he could see that it was snowing.

Powdery whiteness began to cover the ground, getting up, he took his time and made his way to his room and pulled a little box from under his bed and brought it back down with him. Settling down once again by the fireplace, he blew the dust off the beautifully decorated wooden box. Golden hinges moved without much protest and almost at once as the top opened and a soft tune began to play.

He picked up the card inside along with a little tree ornament; it was a silvery glass angel feather with a simple golden string looped through it. As the music played he opened the card and read it to himself once more.

_**Dark,**_

**_I will return to you once more when the grounds are white and leave when spring returns and the music stops. Don't forget me._**

_**Krad**_

Putting that back into the box he laid on his back and stared at the ornament dangling off his finger, twirling back and forth. Twinkling as the fire reflected off of it, "Return to me sweet angel…"

The door knocked, surprised, he grabbed the box and stuffed everything in it, and shoved it under the couch before going to answer the door, "Hi Dark!"

"Daisuke! What are you doing here?"

The redhead smiled, "It's snowing really hard! Everything's already covered in it! You wanna come out with me and Satoshi to the park? It's still early."

Not wanting to admit that he had just ran in from the same place the redhead spoke of, he shrugged, "Sure why not, just let me get my coat."

"Hurry up!"

"Yea yea…" Dark grumbled as he went and fetched his coat before running outside after his friends, "Wait up!"

"You're so slow! We still have to get Satoshi!"

"I'm not slow! You just got a head start!" He yelled back halfheartedly. "You clearly can't wait to see the creep."

Daisuke laughed and stopped to face the older boy with a sad smile on his face, "You're still thinking of him aren't you? He loved snow and would always get sad when it melted away. You loved him so much…"

Dark gave a small shrug, "He's gone Daisuke. Of course I miss him, but still, I thought we were getting your creep."

"That's mean…Satoshi isn't a creep!"

The teen grinned, "He's as cold as the snow! How is that not creepy?"

The two continued to walk and bicker, "He's not cold!"

"Oh yes he is." Then a snowball hit him on the back of the head, he twirled around to glare at Satoshi, "What was that for?"

"For talking in front of me."

"Creep…"

"Asshole…"

Daisuke gave a nervous smile, "Come on, let's go to the park."

The other two gave a shrug and the three marched to the park in silence with Dark and Satoshi glaring at one another. The redhead smiled as they reached their destination, "Come on! Let's go build a snowman!"

Satoshi nodded, Dark shrugged, "Let's just hope it doesn't end up creepy." He said throwing a glance over at the blue haired boy who merely glared at him.

"Ha ha, let's just hope it doesn't end up an asshole either."

It was Dark's turn to glare at him, "We'll just see about that…"

"Bring it on."

-------------------

After the snowman was built along with several headsand snowballs lying around it, Daisuke and Satoshi had togo home, "Are you coming with us?"

"Naw, I think I'm going to stay a bit longer."

"Suit yourself."

Satoshi glanced over, "Let's just hope you freeze to death."

"You better turn up the heat tonight creep, or else you'll end up an ice cube tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll make sure I bring a chisel tomorrow to make a sculpture out of you to decorate your lawn with."

The blue haired boy glared before turning away with a 'hmph' and walking away. Dark grinned and trudged up to the tree nearby, without another thought, he sat down in the snow and listened to the music around sung by people nearby. Soon he found himself singing along lightly, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"

"It's very pretty…the snow."

Dark nodded, "Yea it is."

"I love the snow…"

He looked up at the owner of the voice and gaped at the sight before him, a tall figure clad in white stood there, one hand resting lightly on the tree while the other was down by his side, Long golden hair drawn back in a tight ponytail and sharp golden eyes watched him in amusement. A smile gracing his lips, Dark blinked, "K-Krad?"

"Hello Dark."

"B-b-but you're dead…"

The blonde frowned and tilted his head, "Stop joking around Dark. What are you talking about? If I was dead I wouldn't be here right now."

Dark stood up and grabbed Krad by the shoulders, "You're real…" He looked behind the blonde to see where he had come from, there were no footprints there, "But how? Where'd you come from Krad?"

Krad frowned and looked up at the cloudy skies to think about it, "…I don't remember…how strange. Does it matter?"

Almost at one, he pulled the other boy's mouth opened, "I don't think you've become a vampire…"

The blonde pulled away and rubbed his cheeks with his hands, "What are you talking about? Of course I haven't become a vampire! I'm out in the sun right now!"

"True…"

Krad frowned, "Did you have another one of those horrible dreams again?"

Dark pulled the blonde into an embrace and smiled, "Yes, a horrible dream…that's all it was."

The blonde gave a slightly confused smile, "You're so strange…"

"Let's go back to my house."

Golden eyes blinked, "Shouldn't I head home?"

The image of the sign that said 'for sale' in front of the blonde's house came to his mind, he shook his head and frowned, "But you promised to spend the holidays with me…"

"I did?"

"Yes. You don't remember?" Krad shook his head, Dark gave a mock pout, "I can't believe you could forget something like that…I'm hurt."

Golden eyes blinked, "Seriously, I don't remember."

"Well either way you'll be spending it at my place okay? Okay."

And before Krad could respond, Dark had taken him by the hand and dragged him out of the park, "Slow down! What's the hurry?"

"I'm cold!"

The blonde frowned as they reached the house and wrenched his hand away, "What's going on Dark? You're acing all weird, I mean weirder than usual."

"You know how I am around the holidays."

Krad contemplated it then the frown reappeared, "Yes but you've never been _this_ weird-"

He was cut off as Dark covered his lips with his own, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, but I wish you'd tell me why you're acting all strange and stuff! And please don't lie to me-"

Once more, he was cut off as the other boy hugged him tightly, "Don't leave me…ever."

The blonde sighed deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate, "I'm not going anywhere, I swear, you make it sound like I just came back from hell or something. Why would I leave you?"

Dark blinked, "I don't know. Just…don't." _If he doesn't know that he's dead then maybe he won't leave when the snow melts, if he doesn't know…he won't leave me._

Krad raised a brow, "I thought you were cold."

The other boy smiled, "Yea, I am, let's go inside."

-------------------

Over the next few days, Dark had insisted on staying inside to spend all the time he could with the blonde but soon, Krad grew weary of being indoors that often. "Dark? Why have we been staying inside for the past few days? Why haven't you called Daisuke or anything?"

He gave a nervous smile, "Because he went out with his family, they won't be back for awhile."

"They are?" Dark nodded solemnly, "oh…another thing I don't remember…but can we go out? This is too stuffy."

"Sure, ah…just wait." He ran up the stairs and grabbed the biggest hoody he had, ran back down and pulled it over the blonde, it was way too big as he had predicted.

Krad frowned and pulled the hood up a bit so he could see, then he stared at the sweater, "What is this?"

"To keep you warm."

"But don't you have anything else? This is too big…" He lifted up his hands which were completely covered by the sleeves, "Dark…"

Dark smiled at the sight before him, Krad pouting while the hood continued covering his eyes so that only a few golden bangs were showing, then he pulled down the hood and his pulled his ponytail out with a frown on his face, "Nope! Come on!"

"But Dark! You know I hate wearing black!"

"It's got a white design on it so stop complaining!" He laughed and dragged the blonde out the door, never in his life had he been that happy.

"Dark! Slow down! I swear, you're going to slip on ice or something and die! And you'll end up dragging me along won't you?"

-------------------

Once at the mall, Dark began to shove clothes into the blonde's arms to try on, "Why?"

"Because I want to see you in all this."

"I was thinking more like going to the park…"

"Who cares? Try it on!"

As Krad headed into the change room, a certain redhead shoved Dark, "Hey!"

"Dai-chan! Why are you here?"

"Christmas shopping, why are you here?"

Dark laughed, "Clothes shopping."

Daisuke smiled back, "You seem to be in a good mood…something good happened?"

"You could say that."

"Oh? Did you finally find someone else?"

"Maybe." Amethyst eyes glittered mischievously, "I'll never tell."

The redhead pouted, "Why? Tell me!"

"Why tell you indeed…"

Then Satoshi called out, "Daisuke! Let's go!"

Daisuke's pout immediately vanished, "Well, I'll see you later Dark! I'm glad to you all messed up in the head again!"

"Hey! That was offensive!"

"Sorry!"

A minute later Krad came out, Dark smiled, "That looks good."

Golden eyes looked around, "Who was that? I could've sworn I heard Daisuke."

"Hm? It was just that kid from our class, what was his name? Hiro, yea that's it."

Krad frowned, "I see…why are we clothes shopping?"

"Because I wanted to buy you clothes? And we could go get Christmas presents too."

"And you're paying for all of this?" Dark nodded while the blonde stared at him in shock, "You? Are paying for all of this out of your own free will? The last time I asked you to buy me something you told me that you wouldn't even if we got married! And now suddenly you're all generous?"

"Umm…yes? Hey don't forget, I ended up buying you a lot of stuff anyways!"

"Yes but still…"

Dark smiled, "I'm just in the Christmas mood okay? Is it so wrong to buy stuff for people you love? And you've been complaining about it for quite awhile now so I decided to attempt to change."

The blonde blinked in slight confusion, "If you say so…I never thought you'd be able to change like that, and I never thought it'd work so well... The only other time I saw _you_ change was before and after PE…"

-------------------

Krad sighed as he sat around on the couch while Dark was out 'volunteering' in the snow. There were still at least two hours before he was off. He looked out the window wondering why he hadn't been allowed to go with him. It wasn't like he was breaking a law or anything, either way, Dark had told him no and he was stuck under house arrest until the other boy got back.

-------------------

Dark sighed and stared out the window, he couldn't wait till school was over, Christmas had passed and New Years was coming, which meant that spring would be arriving soon. He felt his heart speed up at the thought of the snow melting, he had been so happy for the past week he simply didn't, couldn't let the blonde go.

"Curse you damnable educational center…"

Suddenly he looked up as a shadow was cast onto his desk, he gave a sheepish grin as the teacher glared at him. "Detention."

"Come on! Have a heart! I have a little brother to take care of!" It was his second nature to lie without thinking.

"Dark Mousy, shame, shame, and shame on you." Dark raised a brow at the way the teacher said it, and the way that she was waggling her finger at him, "Everyone in this room knows that you don't have a sibling."

Instinct kicked in again, "It was a figure of speech, I have a little cousin sleeping over at my place and he's like a brother to me so I should very much like to get home on time to take care of him."

"And his parents?"

"Busy."

"No siblings?"

"Nope."

"I see…very well you have my mercy today, I'll spare you of your detention."

Dark silently patted himself on the back with a smug grin on his face.

-------------------

Krad laid on his back staring at the ceiling by the fire place, he rolled onto his side and something caught his eye, he reached under the couch and pulled out a little box, he blinked, "Hello, what's this? I never knew Dark kept such girly things around…" He opened it and took out the ornament, twirling it around for a bit before placing it on the ground and picking up the card, his eyes widened, "What?"

-------------------

Nya

I'm pretty sure this will be the last story-ish thing I'm posting on this fic, and it's not exactly a classic or anything but oh well XD Umm...oh no :O December's almost ending which means the holidays are ending :( I don't wanna go back to school...and yea...umm...enjoy? XD Yes this is one of my favorite carols :P One of the three XD


	10. Let it Snow 2

Christmas Classics

Let it Snow Part 2

Krad stared at the piece of card in his hands, "What…is this?" He looked down at the music box then outside at the snow, "When did I write this?"

Then he remembered a white room with machines pumping and a dull beep going off every other second slowly. He looked down and frowned, trying hard to concentrate, "I was in a hospital…"

Figures in white were moving around him, doctors and nurses he assumed, and then there was a figure there, just one who was watching him with tears in his eyes. "Krad?"

The blonde looked up and stuffed everything back into the box and shoved it back under the couch, _I was dead…_ He looked up at the boy walking into the house, _so that's what he meant, that's why he was so surprised to see me…_ "Welcome home."

"How was your day? As uneventful as mine?"

Krad shrugged and got up, "Yea, you could say that." He looked out the window, "I hope it snows again."

"Me too."

Golden eyes blinked and looked over, "You? That's a first, every year all I hear from you are complaints about being cold and wet and uncomfortable."

"So what? It doesn't mean I don't like it I mean it's very nice to look at…I've got my reasons to like it too you know."

Krad remained silent.

-------------------

"Hello?"

Krad took a deep breath before speaking into the phone, "Hello? Do you think you could give me some information on the patient Hikari Krad?"

"Um…let's see here, who are you?"

"…his brother."

"Oh I see, well here we go, oh…he died about a year ago…and he didn't have any siblings-hello?"

The blonde slammed the phone down with a frown and headed to the computer, he had checked the schedule and everything, Dark had lied about the volunteering and probably about Daisuke going off on a trip too, not that he could blame him but still…people must've still been in class…perfect.

-------------------

Daisuke blinked when his cell phone went off, luckily, it was set to silent mode, he pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it, it was a text message…

**_Daisuke, meet me at the café by the fountain tomorrow at 10. Skip school for once._**

-------------------

Krad sighed and leaned back in his seat, Daisuke better have got the message…and he better listen. Despite not knowing who the hell he was or anything but still…it was so like Daisuke to listen to people, even strangers. That was just how trusting he really was.

"This better work…" He muttered to himself, then he stood up, today, he was going out. He grabbed the hoody and decided to do a bit of shopping himself, with Dark's money of course. Only god knew what had happened to his.

As he walked down the street no one questioned him, he was either a graduate or a skipper, simple as that. He looked through shops while people gave him curious stares, where had they seen the boy before? Where had they indeed…?

-------------------

The door opened.

"Krad?"

The blonde turned around, "Yes?"

"What have you been up to all day?"

"Not much…just surfing the web. Hey, I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Dark nodded, "What do you want to eat?"

The other boy grinned, "Surprise me."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to cook?"

"Yes."

"Oh…well don't be surprised if you find that it's poisoned, you know I hate physical labor."

Dark laughed, "Would you rather I cook?"

Krad's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, "I'll go cook…" When he reached the kitchen he mumbled to himself, "How did he survive?"

----------------

Daisuke frowned as he reached the café, "There's no one here…" Being as trusting and kindhearted as he was, he decided to sit down and wait. He checked his cell phone again, "This is the right place…right time…wrong person?"

A voice spoke out from behind him, "No. Right person. I almost thought you wouldn't have come if it meant skipping school…"

The redhead turned around in astonishment, he knew that voice…he stared at the hooded figure with golden strands sticking out, he nearly fell off his chair in shock, "…K-Krad?" The blonde nodded and took off his hood allowing long golden hair to spill down his back, "B-but you're…you're…"

"Dead? I know…"

"But how? You look real…"

Krad's brow arched in slight amusement, "I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Does Dark know-ah wait, take a seat." The blonde nodded and sat across the table, watching him calmly, "How'd you get back here?"

"I don't know."

"Does Dark know about this?"

Krad nodded and gave a little smile, "He was the first to freak out at me…I've been staying at his house, basically, I'm under house arrest unless he's home."

Daisuke blinked, "So that's why he's been so happy lately, and awhile there I thought he found someone else. How long have you been here?"

"Hm? I got back…I'm not sure about the date but it was snowing and Dark was in the park…I saw the deranged snowmen…"

"Oh so you've been back for awhile now…and Dark didn't tell us?"

The blonde sighed, "And how would he have done this? Oh yea, Krad back out of his grave and he's here visiting for awhile?"

Daisuke frowned, "I guess I see your point…you're still as rational as I remember you."

Krad stood up, "Let's walk shall we?"

The redhead nodded and got out of his seat, a moment later, much to Krad's surprise, he was hugging the blonde and crying, "I missed you! You were like a brother to me! When you died I didn't even get to say goodbye! You just suddenly left us! Dark was all depressed and even Satoshi was upset! We need you! More than you'll ever know! Don't you dare ever leave us again!"

Krad patted the boy's head, soothing back his hair, "I have to go sometime…I can't stay I mean I _am_ dead…hey, don't cry. I'm here now aren't I?"

"But Krad…you're going to leave and we're all going to be stranded again…"

"You'll figure out how to get by without me…" Tears were welling up in his eyes too now, "You and Satoshi aren't going to be stranded or anything, I'd stay if I could but I can't. You two are going to have to take care of Dark, tell him to move on." He choked and wiped the tears out of his eyes, he gave a little laugh, "I'm so selfish…I don't want him to move on…I want him to always be mine…I can't stand the thought of him with someone else."

Daisuke tightened his hug, "Then stay! Krad! You can't leave us again!"

"I have to, I don't have a say in this matter! You have to take care of Dark okay? Tell him to find other people…" It was killing him to request it, "Please Daisuke…"

"But you're the only one that Dark wants!" Krad's eyes widened as he looked down at the smaller boy who looked back up, "He's been so depressed since you died! And the last time I saw him I almost thought he was a different person he was so happy! I figured something really good must've happened to him so I didn't question him on it."

"Daisuke…"

He sniffled, "Yes?"

"…I think you grew a bit since the last time I saw you…"

"Krad!" He frowned and buried his face in the other's torso, "It's you…it's really you…don't leave…"

"Idiot…who else would I be?"

"I don't know…but you're back…when do you have to leave?"

Krad sighed and hugged the other boy tightly, smiling sadly, "I have to go with the snow…I don't have much longer Daisuke. But still…there's still so many things I want to do, oh gods this is so rushed…I wish I found out earlier."

"Can't you stay longer than that? Just a little bit?"

"Daisuke…you know I can't."

The boy shook his head and yelled into the other boy's hoody, "You can try!"

"…"

"If you're going to have to go…Krad…" He looked up, "At least this time I get to tell you goodbye and thank you…"

"Daisuke…"

-------------------

Golden eyes looked down at the little wooden box, rereading the card with a sigh. When the door opened, once again, he shoved it back to where he had found it from.

"Krad, I'm home…Krad?"

The blonde looked over and gave a weak smile, "Hey…"

Dark frowned and sat down beside the other boy, "What's wrong? You seem upset today. Did you burn yourself while cooking or something?"

Krad gave a little laugh and shook his head, "I'm not you Dark, I can cook without burning myself or the food."

"Then what's wrong?"

The blonde shook his head once more, "It's nothing."

Then he got up and headed to the kitchen and took a sip of the drink he had out earlier when Dark suddenly came in and hugged him, "Krad…you're not going to leave me are you?"

"Dark…I can't make promises I can't keep…"

"…I understand."

----------------

Krad frowned, with each passing day, he grew more anxious. The snow covering the ground was beginning to disappear, blades of grass poked out of the white substance. Each day, more showed up until there were but little piles of snow left on people's lawns, one day he walked up to Dark, "Hey…we have to talk."

Dark was eating his breakfast and getting ready for school, he looked over at his friend, "Yea? Is something wrong Krad?"

"You know I love you…" He felt his own heart rip apart doing this, "But let's stop this okay? It's over…let's just be friends…"

Dark stared at the blonde in disbelief, "What?"

Krad sighed and gave him a little push, "Come on Dark…you heard me, now go, you're going to be late for school…"

Still in the state of shock, the other boy didn't notice the fact that the blonde knew he was going to school and headed outside in silence. Heading to school with his head bowed down, still deep in thought, "Why?" He glared at little rocks at his feet and kicked them, not caring that his shoes got wet from the slush, "Damn it!"

----------------

The blonde was sitting in the living room toying around with the trinkets in the box, he looked out and sighed, it was time. He dropped the feather and left it on the carpet, not bothering to put it away, he grabbed the hoody and a pair of shoes before heading out the door into the cold, taking one final glance at the place he had stayed before closing the door behind him.

----------------

Dark was looking out listlessly out the window when the door to his class was shoved open quite forcefully, he looked over as did the rest of the students, "Daisuke? What's going on? Did the creep die or something?"

Daisuke was panting, "Dark! The snow! It's…it's all gone!"

Amethyst eyes darted back outside to find that the redhead was right, "Shit…Krad!" He got up, shoving his chair back and ran out of the classroom leaving the teacher and other students in silent shock.

The redhead watched from the hallway as his friend disappeared down the corridor, tears welling up in his eyes, "Krad…"

It wasn't until he reached outside did Dark realize, "Daisuke knew?" And then another realization hit him, he swore, "Krad knew…oh god…"

----------------

Krad looked up as his breath disappeared into the air, he looked around wondering where his feet had carried him off to, he blinked when he realized he was standing in front of the tree where he had first saw Dark when he returned from the dead. On the tree, there were words and messages carved on it, most of them done by the four of them. Actually…most of them were carved by Dark.

_**Dark was here!**_

_**Satoshi's a creep!**_

_**Dark's an idiot!**_

_**Dark rules!**_

_**Daisuke likes the creep!**_

_**I am sexy!**_

The blonde laughed and looked at it before kneeling down to carve his own message.

----------------

He opened the door as fast he could and ran in, "Krad? Are you still here?" He looked down at his muddied carpet at the wooden box only the key had stopped spinning and the music had been silenced.

…_**leave when spring returns and the music stops.**_

Dark took a deep breath before whirling around and running back out of the house to where the blonde had returned to him in the first place, _Krad! You can't leave me again!_

----------------

Golden eyes glittered in satisfaction as he stood up and dropped the sharp little rock he'd been using, then he looked down the hill, "Where is he? He better make it on time…I don't have all day…"

Suddenly a figure came running through the gates of the park, the blonde blinked, eyes narrowing in attempts to make out who the figure was, "Dark…"

----------------

Dark took a deep breath as he reached the park, he looked up the hill where a figure was standing and he began to sprint once more, "Krad! …damn it! You better not leave!"

Finally, he reached the top of the hill and looked up at the blonde trying to catch his breath, "Krad…"

----------------

The blonde looked down at the panting boy sadly, "You made it…I didn't think you would…"

"Don't leave…please…"

Krad frowned, "Dark…don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"But I love you! And only you! You don't expect me to move on or anything do you? Because I won't! I'll use all my will and power not to!"

The blonde laugh, "That's just like you, rebelling against anything I say…you have no idea how happy I am to hear that but I _want_ you to move on. Actually, that's a lie but that's just my selfish side talking."

"Then let it talk! I'm liking that side more than your generous, giving side right now." He pulled the blonde into a hug, "If I don't let you go then you can't leave, can you?"

Tears reached golden eyes, "Dark…I have to leave…"

"You can't! What am I supposed to do without you?" He looked the other boy in the eye before hugging him tighter, "Gods Krad…I need you…"

Krad gritted his teeth and pushed away, "Dark…" He took a step forward and pressed his lips against the other's softly and smiled, "Don't forget me okay?"

"Krad…you're actually going to leave aren't you?"

"Yes." His gaze fell to the ground, "I have to don't I? I don't belong here. I'm _dead,_ Dark."

"Does it look like I care? All these weeks the person who I was spending time with was with _you_, that's all I care about! I was with Krad again! Whether he was dead or supposed to be dead or not! I was happy to have you by my side again…"

"I don't think you've ever been more poetic." The blonde spoke with a sad smile, "I'll miss you." Then he headed over to the tree and looked back, "Dark…"

Amethyst eyes looked up, "Yes?"

"How exactly did I die?"

Dark frowned, "It was a car, the roads were slippery from the snow and the driver lost control and it hit you…"

"Oh…no wonder…Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have one last kiss before I go?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Dark headed over and pulled the blonde into a kiss, "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you." He whispered before turning around, it was only then did Dark notice the wounds from the accident reappearing as blood dripping from the long golden strands and the white wings blooming from his back.

"Krad…"

The blonde turned around and smiled, "I'll see you later…"

Then he disappeared behind the tree, Dark walked over to look, no one was there. "Krad…I'll see you later…" He frowned and sat down at the stump of the tree and looked up only to see the new carving.

_**Krad loves Dark.**_

He smiled and picked up the rock that the blonde had used earlier and carved in his own message right under Krad's before leaving.

_**And Dark loves Krad.**_

-------------------

_Why does the snow have to melt? It always seems to take something away…_

-------------------

Owari

-------------------

Nya

And I'm done! And December hasn't ended yet! XD I'm so proud of myself! Oh yes and when Dark got home he found his hoody there with a feather on it :) Umm...happy new years and thanks for reading! XD Hmmm...I can't think of anything else to say so yea...I don't want to go back to school! Snow melts and takes the holidays away :P I'll see you people later!


End file.
